La vie sous un autre sens
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Bella et Edward s'étaient recontrés alors qu'ils avaient 12 ans ? Et que Bella était orpheline ? AH
1. Chapter 1

Ah forks ! Une bonne petite ville sans emmerde enfin sauf pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je me présente Bella Swan orpheline oui je sais c'est triste mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas je suis bien comme je vis. J'ai 12 ans. Pour l'instant je vis dans un orphelinat je dis bien pour l'instant car j'ai bien l'intention de me casser d'ici.

Je suis sur la route du retour, dans une rue de Forks qui n'est pas trop mauvaise de toute façon je n'ai peur de personne (N/A : Wouah la rebelle à 12 ans : p).

-Espèce de salope t'es même pas foutue de me faire à manger t'es qu'une bonne à rien.

C'est qui lui ? Il se prend pour qui pour crier sur quelqu'un comme ça ?

Je m'approche de la fenêtre. Il y a le mec en question qui est en train de tabasser une femme qui en est tombée par terre et il y a un petit gars de mon âge qui essaye de stopper l'autre connard. Bon je crois que je vais m'en mêler parce que le petit là avec ses petits muscles il va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.

Bon on essaye la porte de devant elle est ouverte... Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont con les gens… Je m'approche tranquillement, j'observe le couloir …

_Hé ho Bella c'est pas comme si t'avais le temps de visiter._

Bon la voix intérieure ta gueule même si t'as raison. J'entre dans le salon et l'autre connard allait maintenant s'occuper du fils.

-Hé ho connard tu crois pas que t'en as fait assez ?

-T'es qui toi la gamine ? Retourne jouer avec tes barbies et dégage de chez moi !

-T'as pas besoin de savoir je suis qui façon tu serais trop con pour comprendre et je partirai pas tant que tu les laisseras pas tranquilles…

-Ah ouais et tu vas faire quoi moustique ?

-T'as des problèmes de vue ou quoi ? Je suis pas un moustique et ensuite je vais rien te faire parce que tu vas partir gentiment avec le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, prendre ton courage et partir parce que pour frapper une femme alors que t'es un mec faut vraiment pas en avoir espèce de couille molle !

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire espèce de salope !

Et là il se précipite vers moi… Il a vraiment rien dans le cerveau… A la dernière minute je décale… Ca marche à tous les coups. Il se mange le mur en pleine tronche et alors qu'il commence à s'en remettre je lui donne tous les coups que j'ai appris à la boxe aujourd'hui. Et je l'ai bien évidemment mis K.O

- Alors maintenant connard tu te casses parce que se faire casser la gueule par une gamine de 12 ans comme tu dis c'est pas la classe.

Il se retourne vers la femme qui enlaçait son enfant.

-Quand je suis rentré je veux plus te voir ici et dégage avec ton sale mioche.

Il se dirige vers la sortie.

-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait rester avec toi ?

Il claqua la porte. Ok … vive les connards. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et merde je suis à la bourre je vais me faire tuer. Je me dirige vers la sortie.

-Merci

-Oh il y a pas de quoi c'est normal.

-Non pas vraiment se faire sauver par une petite fille ce n'est pas commun.

-Pour une fille qui vie dans le rue si.

-En tous cas je voulais quand même te remercier euh…

-Bella.

-Merci Bella de nous avoir sauvé mon petit Edward et moi.

-Pas de problèmes euh…

-Esmé.

-Euh ouais…

Un silence gêné s'installa. Du coin de l'œil je vis le Edmund non Edward me regarder avec admiration… Pathétique…

-Bon bah c'est pas que je me fais chier mais bon je dois rentrer…

-Oh oui tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Nan c'est bon ça va aller… J'ai pas de parents j'habite à l'orphelinat…

-Oh je suis désolée

Toujours la même phrase mais elle, elle n'avait pas cette moue de pitié qui me dégoutait chez les autres personnes… Je l'aimais bien...

-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi… Ouais bon… Je vais y aller vous devriez faire pareil et quitter la maison de ce…

-Elle n'apprécie surement pas les gros mots…

-Ouais fin vous m'avez comprise

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Merci encore Bella…

Elle m'offre un sourire chaleureux. Rien que ce sourire me fait me sentir chez moi…

_Oh c'est mignon tu deviens sentimentaliste maintenant ?_

Non !

_Ah si la phrase Rien que ce sourire me fait me sentir chez moi… fait très fleur bleue *clignote des yeux* c'est vraiment touchant._

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Je deviens barge !

-Bon moi j'y vais … Salut.

-Attends Bella est-ce qu'on se reverra ?

Manquait plus que ça… Elle s'attache GENIALE !

-Euh j'en sais rien je suppose puisque lundi je vais dans la même école qu'Edward…

-Et bien à Lundi Bella

-Ouais c'est ça.

Je sors en courant de cette maison et me dirige à toute allure vers l'orphelinat en passant par des endroits pas fréquentables enfin pour certaines personnes moi j'y passe facilement tout le monde me connaît et me salue.

En rentrant je me fais engueler comme d'habitude mais la sœur Margueritte (N/A : _je trouve que ce nom fait très cliché sur les religieuses XD) _me prive pas de sortie parce qu'elle sait très bien que je sortirais quand même.

Ce soir j'ai boxe. J'adore ça, c'est Max mon entraineur et comme mon grand frère qui me la fait découvrir. Il m'a trouvé dans la rue en train de lancer des objets contre le mur je le fais encore lorsque je suis en colère mais la plus part du temps je vais frapper dans mon sac de frappe.

Comme tous les vendredi soirs à 8 heures je prends mon sac de sports qui contient mes gants mon survêtement et mes chaussures.

Une fois à la salle de sport et ma tenue enfilée je me dirige vers le ring où la chanson sur laquelle je me suis entrainée pour la première fois résonne dans la salle vie : Eye of the Tiger (N/A : _Très cliché mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :$) ._

-Bon on arrête pour aujourd'hui t'as bien progressé, c'est qui celui qui t'énervait comme ça ?

Un mec qui battait sa femme … Je lui ai donné sa raclée mais ça m'a pas suffit apparemment.

Bells… Bells. Bells, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ouais je sais mais je vais pas laisser les gens sous mon nez qui ont besoin d'aide ?

- Non bon à la semaine prochaine sœurette.

-Ouaip frérot

-Oh au fait bonne chance pour lundi tu vas voir l'école c'est trop cool

-Ouais bah c'est pas parce que t'as un QI supérieur à la moyenne que tu dois péter plus haut que ton cul !

-La classe Bella tu vas faire un carton à l'école avec ton langage.

-Ouais je sais…

Et après c'est moi qui « pète plus haut que mon cul » hein…

-Et ouais.

-Bon allez file sale gosse.

Le lundi matin arriva trop vite à mon goût…

Alors que je venais juste de passer la grille Edward et sa mère étaient déjà en train de m'appeler… Géniale je me dirige donc vers eux en grommelant dans ma barbe.

* * *

**Encore une oui je sais. Mais dans ma tête les idées fusionnent ^^**

**Aussi non vous pensez quoi de celle-là ?**

**Je la continue ou pas ?**

**Merci pour votre soutien.**

**XO XO Eli.**

**PS : Des fois si il manque des trucs ou si il y a des maladresses vraiment désolée mais je galère encore avec le site ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

-Bonjour Bella.

-Salut

-Bonjour

-Yop Edward ça roule ?

-Euuuh Oui…

Manqué plus que ça un gars coincé non mais je te jure ! Je fais si peur que ça ?

-Edward est un peu timide…

Timide ? Mon cul il est simplement coincé ouais…

-Alors Edward tu vas me présenter à tes copains ?

-Euuuh je n'ai pas d'amis…

PAS D'AMIS ? Mais il sort d'où ce mec ? Il parle vraiment comme … ben un coincé.

-Ce n'est pas grave comme ça vous apprendrez à faire connaissance !

Elle est bien trop enthousiaste à mon goût … Elle veut le caser c'est sûr !

-Ouais fin ça va baisser sa côte de traîner avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que j'ai pas de parents et je jure tout le temps

-Oh ce n'est pas grave ça ! Tu vas mieux parler au court du temps !

Mais dans quel monde elle vit ? HE HO LA PETITE SOURIS EXISTE PAS ! Et puis au court du temps nan mais c'est quoi cette expression ? Elle peut pas parler comme tout le monde ? J'ai rien contre elle mais bon …

-Bon allez-y vous allez être en retard !

Quelle mère poule ! Elle se dirige « vers son petit poussin » elle lui fait un gros bisou lui souhaite une bonne journée lui donne son petit goûter… Elle va aller jusque où là ? Elle va le prendre par la main et l'emmener dans la cour ? Pfff. ON EST AU COLLEGE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Et FUCK elle se dirige vers moi … Elle va pas faire ça hein ?

_Si Bella c'est à ton tour de passer sous les ventouses_ !

Mais merde pourquoi elle fait ça ? BEURK C'EST DEGUELASSE EN PLUS J'AI PLEIN DE SON ROUGE A LEVRES A LA CON SUR LA JOUE ! GRRR.

_Mouhaha mais ça fait plus féminin ma petite poupée._

Féminin ? Je t'en foutrais moi du féminin.

_Ouais ben en tout cas il y a l'autre gugusse qui te regarde …_

Oh putain il commence à mes les gonfler lui à me regarder comme si j'étais la Vierge ! Bon souffle un bon coup Bella !

_Ouais ricana la voix donne toi du courage parce qu'avec lui t'es pas sortie de l'auberge cocotte …._

Ouais bon ça va. Bon comme l'autre a pas l'air dégourdi on va prendre les choses en main !

Après avoir fait un micro signe de main à Esmé je vais vers la grille

_C'est bien, bonne fifille_

Ah c'est bon toi ! J'avance et regarde un peu la cour… Ah ouais quand même ils m'ont pas envoyé dans un collège de merde… Ca grouille de pétasses pleines de fric… Je sens que je vais bien pouvoir me défouler… Je me retourne pour qu'Eddy me fasse visiter mais il est pas là… Ben il est où cet abruti ?

_Dans les jupes de sa mère…_

Je souffle… Il commence vraiment à me casser la tête lui…

Bon il a pas « d'amis » donc je fais machine arrière et je le vois encore à la grille.

-Hey Eddy ! T'attends quoi la saint Glinglin ?

-Je ne connais pas la saint Glinglin…

Mon Dieu j'ai tant de choses à lui apprendre à ce gosse…

-Ouais bon tu ramènes tes fesses ?

-Ben …

-Bon t'accouches ? Je vais pas passer la nuit à t'entendre Coco !

-Je ne peux pas le crier…

Je le tue maintenant où j'attends ?

_Vas-y tue le fais toi plaisir !_

Contrôle-toi Bella ! ZEN ! J'avance vers l'autre imbécile et m'approche à 2 centimètres de lui

-Ca va là ? La distance est bonne ?

-Oui mais bon si tu pouvais juste te reculer un petit peu…

Ah mais quel casse-couille !

-Bon vas-y dis parce que je perds vraiment patience…

-Bah en fait j'ai peur des gars là bas…

Je regarde dans la direction.

-Ah ouais ils ont l'air vraiment terrifiant !

-Il me raquette tous les jours mon goûter et il me frappe…

Il est vraiment désespérant … Les fameuses terreurs sont 3 petits gars : un blond maigre plus petit que moi, un autre un brun fort pour pas dire gros qui bouffe déjà des gâteaux et une longue perche sans muscles… Ils font tellement peur que j'en pisse dans ma culotte dis donc …

-Sans vouloir être méchante, comment tu peux avoir peur de ses 3 guignols ? Tu te laisses faire ?

-Non mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis tout seul et ils sont trois…

-Bien Sherlock tu sais compter… Mais n'empêche les trois rassemblés ils font vraiment pitié…

Il rougit et baisse la tête… Nan mais on ne lui a rien apprit ?

-Première règle Eddy on ne baisse jamais la tête ! T'es pas un soumis ?

-Non.

Menteur…

-Bien donc ne baisse jamais la tête ! A chaque fois que tu la baisseras t'auras un coup compris ?

-Oui et euh Bella ?

-Quoi ?

-J'aime pas que tu m'appelles Eddy tu pourrais m'appeler Edward ? Enfin si tu veux pas c'est pas grave…

Un soumis … rien qu'un putain de soumis !

-Edward je vais vraiment croire que t'es qu'un soumis… AFFIRME-TOI BORD… BON SANG ! Te caches pas derrière tes questions à la noix de coco là ! Vas-y recommence !

-Mais je veux pas paraître mal poli …

Mais QUEL BOULET CE MEC !

-ON S'EN BRANLE QUE TU SOIS POLI OU PAS C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX ALORS VAS-Y !

-Euh Bella j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Eddy alors appelle moi Edward s'il te plait.

-Ca serait mieux sans le s'il te plait mais bon…

_C'est bien on progresse…_

Ouais MAZEL TOV !

(N/A _: j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire :$)_

Géniale après avoir fait prof je vais devoir faire la petite nouvelle toute timide.

_Ca va être drôle tiens._

Oh et puis de la merde je reste comme je suis et je les emmerde !

_Bah voilà Swan je te reconnais j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu dans ce monde de bisounours…_

Les deux heures du matin se sont à peu près bien passées…

_Ouais c'est sur que comparer à d'habitude un tirage de cheveux, un poing dans les dents, un cassage de lunettes, une bagarre, un coup pied dans le nez et un seul croche pied c'est pas beaucoup pour toi…_

Ouais je suis fière de moi. Bon maintenant on va retrouver l'autre sans amis… Ah le voilà.

-Ben alors James Bond on se cache ?

-Oui c'est l'heure où les autres viennent …

-SERIEUX ?

-Euh oui…

-Géniale je vais pouvoir me défouler ! Ben voilà ils arrivent.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours ?**

**Réponses pour les reviews sans compte :**

**Lapetitefilledusud : Contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ensuite pour la présentation c'est juste que je galère avec le site je vais arranger ça XO XO Eli**

**XO XO Eli.**


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant! Voilà les minus qui arrivent ! Le « leader » s'avance en premier.

_Ouais il veut montrer qui est le chef ! HAHAHA_

Ouais bah il y a du boulot !

-Masen passe moi ton goûter et l'autre gamine si t'en a un passe le aussi !

Il me donne des ordres ce connard ?

-Euh excuse-moi mais elle est où la caméra ?

-Quoi quelle caméra ?

-Ben celle de vidéo gag !

-C'est pas un vidéo gag idiote !

-Ah bon ? Parce que rien qu'en voyant ta tête on en pisse de rire …

-Tu vas voir si c'est encore drôle après que je t'ai réglé ton compte !

-Oh Maman j'ai peur j'en pisse dans ma petite culotte… Bon écoute p'tit branleur : toi et tes amis vous faîtes pitié ! Donc à moins que t'as pas assez d'argent pour t'acheter un goûter et encore là tu te démerdes tu le laisses compris ? Aussi non tu auras affaire à moi ! Et maintenant retourne jouer au bac à sable !

-Et si je refuse ?

Bon il commence à me les briser lui !

-Je ferrais de ta vie un enfer, je sais où t'habites…

_Tu peux faire vraiment flipper quand tu le veux !_

-Et si jamais j'apprends que toi et tes petits caïds de mes couilles vous êtes revenus voir Edward ou qui que ce soit d'autre, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi même ta mère ne saura pas te reconnaître ! Pigé ?

Il répond pas je prends ça pour un oui…

_Il a trop peur pour répondre… _

Tu m'étonnes qu'il a trop peur il en a pissé dans son froque HAHAHA !

-Bien maintenant dégagez de ma vue vous polluez mon air les petits merdeux ! Oh et au fait avant de jouer tes grands apprends à être propre ou remets des couches ça vaudra mieux !

Bon apparemment ils ont compris puisque qu'ils sont partis en courant…

_Pathétiques pour des caïds !_

Oui j'ai même pas pu les frapper… Ca sera pour la prochaine fois !

- Wouah !

Ah merde je l'avais oublié celui-là…

-Quoi Wouah ?

-Ben ils m'embêtent depuis la primaire et toi tu les fais fuir en une seule parole…

C'est sûr que lui quand il parle on a pas vraiment peur…

-Bon écoute Eddy on va faire un marché ok ?

-Euh quoi comme marché ?

-Je t'apprends à te défendre et en échange t'arrêtes de parler comme ça !

-Comment ?

-Comme un putain de coincé ! Les belles phrases tu les gardes pour chez toi et à l'école avec moi tu parles normal !

-Mais je parle normalement !

-NON TU PARLES COMME UN PUTAIN DE BOURGES COINCE JE T'AI PAS ENTENDU DIRE UN SEUL GROS MOT !

-Je n'en dis pas souvent …

-Mais c'est pas normal ! Je veux bien que t'as pas d'amis mais quand même les négations tu les jartes ! Les mots savants aussi Capiche ?

-Euh oui !

-ET ESSAYE POUR UNE FOIS DE DIRE OUAIS !

-Ok

-ON PROGRESSE !

-Comment tu vas m'apprendre à me défendre ?

-Déjà on doit te muscler parce que tes muscles et ben… t'en as pas ! Donc on va se voir tous les samedis pour ça ! Et pour te défendre je fais de la boxe et du karaté donc je vais t'apprendre les trucs bidons mais très utiles.

-Tu… tu fais de la boxe ?

-Ouais tu croyais que je me musclais comment ? En jouant aux barbies ?

Le reste de la semaine il y a rien eut… Je me suis fais chier… On était ENFIN samedi. Pour laisser son poussin sortir j'avais du faire les yeux doux à Esmé…

_C'est même plus les yeux doux là…_

Oh la ferme !

FLASH-BACK :

-Esmé ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Est-ce que samedi Edward peut sortir ?

-Pour aller où ? Et avec qui ?

Mère poule jusqu'au bout ! YEAH !

-Ben on voulait juste aller courir et passer le reste de la journée à deux.

Ca sonne comme un rencart…

_En voyant ses yeux c'est ce qu'elle pense aussi !_

Et merde !

-Oh bien sûr ! De toute façon je devais sortir…

-Pour aller où ? Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr…

_C'est mignon tout plein…_

-Raah ça va toi hein !

-Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Edward mais j'ai rencontré un homme…

Oh putain elle me met dans les confidences CA SENT PAS BON DU TOUT.

-Ah bon ? Et il est gentil ?

_Bisounours, prête-moi ton arc-en-ciel_

_Pour chahuter, glisser  
C'est la course au manège, des balancelles  
Pour tourner et danser. (N/A: Parole des bisounours la chanson s'appelle Mon ami Bisounours ^^)_

Oh ta gueule !

-Oh si tu savais il est très gentil, doux, tendre…

Ca y est elle s'emballe !

_On dirait qu'elle parle d'un mouton…_

-Oh et il s'appelle comment ?

-Carlisle Cullen c'est un médecin.

-Ah ouais je le connais …

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais euh je suis assez maladroite parfois …

Mensonge mensonge…

_Vas-y enfonce toi t'es bien partie !_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Je suis à la bourre…

_Comme d'hab…_

Ouais fin là j'ai une heure de retard…

_De toute façon tu veux qu'il te fasse quoi ? Il ferait pas de mal à un mouche !_

Pas faux…

-Désolée Ed' je me suis pas levée…

-Pas grave…

Ouais niveau langage il a fait beaucoup de progrès…

-Bon on s'y met ?

-Ouais on commence pas quoi ?

-Ben on va déjà faire 10 tours en courant normal pour que je vois comment tu cours et après on voit…

Mais pourquoi je me suis embarquée là dedans ?

_Je sais pas...T'as du être ange gardien dans une autre vie…_

Ouais surement… On avait même pas fait 3 tours à une lenteur d'escargot qu'il soufflait déjà comme un bœuf et suait comme une vache… Bien sûr il a pas fait les 10 tours… Au 4ième il est tombé dans les vapes…

_Et ben pas très résistant tout ça…_

J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à faire… Trop de boulot…

Bon la course est un désastre… On va quand même essayer la boxe…

_Ouais ricana la voix des fois qu'un Rocky Balboa sommeillerait en lui … _

Que Dieu me garde…

* * *

**Alors vous aimez toujours ?**

**Réponses pour les non inscrits :**

**Petitefilledusud : Merci à toi de lire plutôt ^^ Oui pour le site je commence à comprendre lol Vaut mieux tard que jamais hein^^ J'espère la suite va te plaire XO XO Eli**

**Coline.B : Pour Bella dans les livres des fois elle m'énerve donc du coup j'ai dis ben tiens on va totalement la changer et je la préfère un peu comme ça même si celle de Stephenie Meyer je l'aime quand même ^^ Edward est vraiment mou t'es pas du tout vexante t'as tout compris ^^ C'est justement pour contraster avec la suite… J'en dévoile pas plus :p XO XO Eli**

**XO XO Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon le voilà sur le ring… Il tient debout c'est déjà ça !

-Bon Eddy maintenant tu vas taper dans ce sac de toutes tes forces ok ?

-Ok

Il tape et là il sautille partout en secouant sa main.

-Ah putain ça fait mal…

-Tu t'es cogné ?

-Ben non c'est à cause de ce putain de sac !

-Mais t'as des gants Edward…

-Et alors ? J'y ai mis toutes mes forces !

-Ouais bah le sac a pas bougé d'un poil !

-Mais si il a bougé !

-Mito !

-Mais si je te le jure !

-Arrête tes salades Masen ! Il a pas bougé et si tu l'as vu bougé c'est que tu deviens maboule !

Ca y est il boude !

_Vive le gamin !_

-Bon quand t'auras fini de faire le bébé on pourra peut-être s'y remettre !

-De toute façon j'y arriverai jamais à le faire bouger ton truc !

-Mais merde Edward j'y arrive alors que je suis une fille !

-T'es pas vraiment une fille aussi…

-J'ai des seins j'ai mes règles alors je suis une fille !

Il me regarde choqué

-Ah et arrête de faire ta fiote !

-Je suis pas une fiote !

-Ben prouve-le couille molle !

Il refrappe dans le sac. C'est déjà mieux… Comment je pourrais l'énerver ?

_Parle-lui de sa mère avec le docteur…_

Oh putain trop bonne idée !

-Alors t'en penses quoi de ta mère avec le Doc' ?

-Le doc' ? C'est qui ?

-Carlisle

-Ben tu veux que je pense quoi de quoi ? Ils se parlent quand ils se voient c'est tout…

-Ah t'es pas au courant…

Il se fige.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Ben que ta mère se tape le Doc'…

-Ma mère ne se tape pas Carlisle elle me l'aurait dit aussi non

-Elle me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pour aujourd'hui.

-Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

-Elle m'a dit que ça tombait bien parce qu'elle devait sortir je lui ai demandé avec qui elle m'a dit Carlisle et elle a commencé à me dire toutes ses qualités bla bla bla enfin tu vois quoi…

Il s'énerve…

_Bingo…_

-Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit putain !

-Elle voulait peut-être attendre que ça devienne sérieux…

-Je m'en fou que ça soit sérieux !

-Ou elle attendait de savoir si c'était un bon coup…

_Outch Bella t'y va fort là tu traites à moitié sa mère de pute…_

Baaah c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il s'énerve et je lui dirais à la fin la fin de la conversation !

Il me jette un regard noir …

_Si les regards pouvaient tuer tu serais déjà morte…_

Je soutiens son regard et dirige lentement le mien vers le sac de frappe.

_Le spectacle peut commencer…_

Il se dirige vers le sac, le regarde avec haine et commence à frapper dedans.

_Il imagine surement que c'est Carlisle._

C'était une putain de bonne idée…

Ca fait une heure qu'il frappe sans arrêt… Le sac vole dans tous les sens.

_Tu devrais peut-être l'arrêter fin je dis ça je dis rien…_

-Edward !

-…

-Oh putain Edward !

-…

-BON EDWARD TU LACHES CE SAC ET TU M'ECOUTES BORDEL DE MERDE !

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait une heure que tu frappes c'est bon maintenant !

-Euh ouais…

-Je vais te ramener chez toi c'est bon pour aujourd'hui…

-Ca sert à quoi que je rentre chez moi ? Ma mère sera encore surement avec SON Carlisle !

Ca y est il va nous faire son petit fils fils à sa maman jaloux !

-Bon Edward tu vas pas commencer à nous jouer ton jaloux parce que ta mère va t'en parler ce soir et tu lui feras pas une crise parce qu'elle a le droit d'être heureuse maintenant tu crois pas ?

_Est-ce que je dois te rechanter les bisounours ?_

-Si !

-Et ben Carlisle va la rendre heureuse et toi tu seras content d'avoir un papa !

-Ouais mais…

-Et elle va pas t'abandonner tu seras toujours son « petit poussin » va !

_Tu te ramollis Bella !_

-Tu fais quoi ce soir Bella ?

Oh putain il se fait des films…

-Rien pour l'instant mais après je vais boxer. Pourquoi ?

-Ben parce que si ma mère me présente Carlisle je veux que tu sois là…

_C'est trop mignon ! Attends je vais chercher les violons !_

-Bon écoute Edward je fais pas partie de ta famille ! Donc les réunions familiales c'est pas pour moi ! Et tu dois apprendre à te débrouiller tout seul je serais pas toujours derrière ton cul à jouer les chaperons !

-Pourquoi t'as l'intention de partir ?

Oh putain il va pas se mettre à chialer maintenant ?

-Pas pour l'instant.

-Mais comment je vais faire ?

_Sa nature revient au galop_

-Bon Edward t'arrêtes de jouer le peureux t'es un grand maintenant ! Si elle te le présente et ben tu regardes leur sourire niais ça va t'aider et après tu imagines ta vie avec le Doc' comme papa ok ?

-Ok !

Je le raccompagne chez lui. Sa mère ouvre la porte et cours vers lui comme si ça faisait un bail qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Bonsoir Bella

-Salut.

Et là pour bien faire le tableau de la famille heureuse y'a le Doc' qui se ramène avec un putain de sourire stupide sur le visage ! Géniale.

-Carlisle je te présente mon fils Edward, Edward voilà Carlisle mon…

-Copain je sais Bella me l'a dit

Pourquoi il faut qu'il parle de moi lui ? Ils m'avaient presque oublié !

-Ah et Bella voici Carlisle, Carlisle Bella

-Ouais on se connaît

-Ah oui j'avais oublié

-Bonsoir Bella

-Salut Doc'.

_C'est mignon tu connais déjà ta belle famille *clignote des yeux*_

Oh la ferme !

* * *

**Vous aimez toujours autant ?**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Nathalie63 : Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire surtout la fin lol pour tes questions je ne peux pas te répondre aussi non je vais dévoiler ma suite ^^ Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience lol XO XO Eli**

**Je sais je devais poster demain mais je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être pas le temps entre les valises tout ça… Donc ben me voilà ! ^^**

**Bon et bien bonnes vacances jeunes gens et à dans deux semaines !**

**XO XO Eli**


	5. Chapter 5

1 an plus tard.

Edward a beaucoup changé. Il ne parle plus comme un coincé sauf devant sa mère et la surprise du siècle il est devenu musclé !

_C'est un miracle je dirais même !_

Ouais enfin bon.

-Salut Bells !

Il a pris cette putain de mauvaise habitude de me faire un bisou tous les matins !

-Arrête ça Masen !

-Ben quoi t'aime pas mes petits bisous ?

Et voilà qu'il me sort son sourire moqueur…

_Il a trop traîné avec toi…_

Ouais c'est pas bon pour lui pourtant j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se faire des amis mais à chaque il me dit que je suis la seule dont il a besoin…

_C'est troooooop mignoooooooon ! Le mariage c'est pour quand ?_

Il y aura pas de putain de mariage… Quoi que l'idée d'Edward en costard me plait assez bien…

_Ouais et après ça tu l'aimes pas…_

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je deviens maboule ou quoi ?

_L'amour donne des ailes chérie…_

JE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE BORDEL DE FUCK !

_Si tu le dis… On te croit… OU PAS !_

Bon ta gueule !

-Wouhou t'es avec moi Bella ?

-Ouais j'étais dans mes pensées…

_Tu te justifies maintenant ? Et ben de mieux en mieux !_

Ta gueule ou je fais un massacre !

_T'en ai encore capable ? Nan mais parce qu'il te ramolli comme du pain qui vient de tremper dans du chocolat chaud !_

-Ah et j'espère que c'est moi qui occupes tes pensées…

-Arrête avec tes sous entendu Masen !

Oui j'oublie de préciser qu'Edward adore faire des sous entendus je sais pas pourquoi…

_Bien tiens nous non plus alors…_

La ferme !

Encore une journée à se faire chier dans ce bahut pourri…

_Bah pimente là un peu !_

Ouais je vais une petit blague aujourd'hui de toute façon le directeur va pas appeler l'orphelinat parce qu'ils l'ont prévenu que j'allais faire des conneries…

_Ouais c'est dans ta nature…_

Mais la question est : Est-ce que j'embarque Edward là dedans ?

_Pourquoi pas ? Tu veux le préserver le pauvre petit chou ? Et puis ça lui fera pas de mal de faire une connerie une fois dans sa vie…_

Ouais pas faux…

-Hé Ed ? Ramène ton cul !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Ramène ton cul et ferme-la !

L'heure de géographie… Le moment tant attendu…

Que je vous explique le plan : J'ai découvert que le prof de géo avait des magasines pornos dans sa sacoche du coup pendant qu'Edward fait le guai je vais en déchirer une page et la coller sur la carte de l'Europe que le prof va dérouler comme ça quand il ouvre et ben BAM il voit la photo ensuite j'accroche un fil de sa chaise à son bureau comme ça il se prend les pieds dedans il se casse la gueule et là sa chaise tombe sa sacoche tombe par terre et tous les pornos que j'ai ajouté de sa collection tombent par terre !

_Que le spectacle commence !_

Bon pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu là il va ouvrir la carte ça y est mais il a pas encore vu l'image tout le monde rigole il se retourne pour voir pourquoi il découvre l'image il devient tout rouge il veut rouler la carte mais il perd l'équilibre il fait un pas encore un petit et il se prend les pieds dans le fil… OH PUTAIN DE MERDE C'ETAIT PAS PREVU CA ! Sa femme arrive ! Oh putain ça va chauffer ! Elle lui crie après en voyant la photo commence à partir il veut la rattraper donc il fait le fameux pas et là BING les pornos tombent et glissent jusqu'aux pieds de sa femme…

Un gros silence…

Et merde il a découvert le fil fait chier !

_T'es grillée poulette !_

Pas si je ne me dénonce pas !

-QUI A FAIT CA ?

-C'est Bella et moi monsieur

MAIS QUEL CON JE VAIS LE REDUIRE EN BOUILLIE ET EN FAIRE DE LA PATE POUR CHIEN !

-SWAN ET MASEN DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR TOUT DE SUITE !

Je vais le tuer c'est définitif !

-MAIS POURQUOI TU NOUS A BALANCE ESPECE DE… DEBILE !

-Ben on allait pas laisser se faire accuser les autres !

_Il écoute bien sa maman !_

Et puis après tout je m'en fou c'est lui qui va se faire engueuler pas moi !

-Bon et bien je vais appeler tes parents Edward ! Et puis toi Isabella ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans un orphelinat que tu dois tout te permettre !

Ca fait au moins 100 fois que je lui ai dit de m'appeler Bella !

Voilà Esmé qui arrive pas contente du tout !

-On y va on en reparlera à la maison !

Ca va chauffer pour le petit poussin ! Je me dirige vers la porte sans faire de bruit…

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça Bella ? Tu viens avec nous aussi !

_Tu fais partie de la famille hein !_

-Asseyez vous je vais appeler Carlisle !

_Oh Papa va te gronder tu as été une méchante fifille !_

Ouais bon ta gueule !

-Vous avez conscience que ce que vous avez fait n'est pas bien ?

_Alors non ! C'était pas bien pas bien du tout !_

-C'était juste une petite blague Esmé !

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle Bella !

-Bah si mais ça dépend juste des humours !

_Tu vas la désespérer…_

La porte s'ouvre et le Doc entre

-Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils ont fait une « blague » à leur professeur de géographie

-Ah et en quoi consistait la blague ?

-Grosso merdo on a dévoilé à tout le monde et à sa femme mais ça c'était pas prévu qu'il lit des magasines pornos…

Un grand silence. Je vois bien que Carlisle veut rire mais il s'en empêche en faisant semblant de tousser.

-Ce n'est pas très malin les enfants

_CROIS EN CEUX QUI COMPTENT LE PLUS POUR TOI_

_DEUX MONDE UNE SEULE FAMIIIIIIIIIILLE (Tarzan Deux mondes : p)_

-On va devoir vous punir…

Nous punir ? Nan mais ils ont un peu trop cru au père Noël là ! Je vis même pas dans leur maison et c'est même pas mes parents ! Je sens que ça va partir en cacahuètes !

-De toute façon tu peux pas me punir t'es pas mon père !

Edward… Mais quel imbécile ! Je lui donne un gros coup de coude dans les côtes et lui dit en chuchotant... Fin en chuchotant c'est vite dit…

_Ouais parce que tu cries pour quelqu'un qui chuchote !_

-Mais ta gueule Edward t'échapperas pas à la punition de cette façon alors t'acceptes sans broncher ! Et arrêtes de faire des trucs de gamins à la fin t'as 13 ans nom de dieu !

Et là il part en courant dans sa chambre en laissant Carlisle avec une tête qui fait pitié…

_Quel abruti…_

Ouais un vrai gamin.

Et là on toque à la porte. Esmé va ouvrir. C'est les deux sœurs de l'orphelinat… Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ? C'est pas l'heure du couvre-feu !

-Mais pourquoi c'est même pas l'heure !

-Bella discute pas et viens !

-Nan je veux savoir pourquoi je dois partir !

-Parce que tu déménages à San Franscico…

Un gros silence.

-Et pourquoi je déménage au trou du cul du monde ?

-Parce qu'une famille t'a adoptée !

-J'en ai rien à foutre je veux pas aller avec eux !

-Bon ça suffit Bella t'as toujours dit que tu voulais avoir une famille donc vas-y !

Elle sort ça d'où elle ? J'ai jamais dit ça !

Elle me prend pas le bras me tire en disant à peine au revoir aux Cullen et j'ai à peine le temps de voir Edward en haut de l'escalier me regardant avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et de lui dire silencieusement Adieu que je me retrouve dans la voiture en train de quitter l'allée de la villa.

* * *

**Eh oui je suis enfin de retour ! J'avais un problème de clavier en rentrant chez moi… Donc pas vraiment pratique pour écrire ^^**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi je le trouve bof ! Enfin bon dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un bond dans le temps !**

**Lapetitefilledusud : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Alors pour t'éclairer elle connaît Carlisle parce qu'elle fait souvent des séjours à l'hôpital à cause de la boxe… Si t'as d'autres questions ben hésite pas ) XO XO Eli**

**Pour mon autre fiction je ne sais pas quand je mettrais un chapitre demain une copine vient chez moi donc pas pratique pour écrire mais bon je vais essayer et puis ben vous le verrez si j'y arrive ou pas lol !**

**XO XO Eli**


	6. Chapter 6

4 ans plus tard.

Je vis toujours à Chicago. Je suis partie de ma famille d'accueil de mes couilles qui ne ressemblait mais alors pas du tout à une putain de famille accueillante qu'on voit dans les films

_FLASH-BACK_ :

J'ai pleuré pendant tout le trajet… En voiture bien sur. Une fois arrivée à San Francisco les sœurs m'ont déposée devant ma nouvelle maison

_Ouais enfin si on peut dire que ça ressemble à une maison…_

Ca ressemblait à une maison hantée toute en bois sans couleur… Bref c'était la merde.

Elles ont sonné. Quelqu'un est venu ouvrir la porte enfin quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un humain. Il était gros pour pas dire énorme, son visage était tellement grassouillet qu'on voyait à peine ses yeux, sa bouche était ensevelie sous les plis et son nez était gros comme une patate d'ailleurs on l'entendait respirer à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il puait comme tout le reste de la maison d'ailleurs…

_Bienvenue chez toi Bella… _

Ca me donnait envie de supplier les sœurs de rentrer avec elles … C'est vrai quoi pourquoi ils voulaient un autre gosse ?

Il ouvrit la bouche. Une immense puanteur en sortit et me donna envie de gerber…

-Chérie il y a notre nouvelle gosse !

-Oh j'arrive.

C'était pas accueillant du tout. Je jetais un regard aux sœurs elles me regardèrent d'un air désolé.

_Ben elles peuvent être désolées vu dans quel merdier elles te mettent... _

Une femme apparue...Si on peut dire ça… Elle était minuscule et toute entassée. Une vraie boule… Elle avait des bigoudis roses dans ses cheveux tous dégelasses et elle avait une cigarette dans sa bouche.

-Bon ben Bella voici tes nouveaux parents …

Elle est bien bonne celle-là comme si j'allais les appeler Papa et Maman et que tout serait comme dans un compte de fée.

-Ils s'appellent Brenda et Patrick dis leur bonjour…

Elle me regarda genre fait un effort … Elle est mignonne elle aussi. Je soufflai et pour pas déjà faire des embrouilles je marmonnai un minuscule bonjour.

J'appris qu'ils avaient deux filles Jessica et Lauren.

_Des noms de pouffes moi je dis …_

Et c'était vrai… Quand je les ai vu pour la première moi pétasses s'est mis à clignoter dans mon esprit.

Elles étaient blondes toutes les deux. Elles avaient des kilos de maquillages sur la tronche, elles mâchaient tout le temps des chewing-gum en faisant un putain de bruit que j'arrivais pas à supporter.

Géniale j'aller vivre dans une putain de famille de merde dans un trou à rat au trou du cul du monde !

Une fois les sœur partient ils m'avaient bien fait comprendre que j'étais là pour avoir plus de frics et que j'allais juste servir à ramasser leurs merdes.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je sais pas comment j'ai pu les supporter autant de temps. Je suis restée 2 ans chez eux après j'ai fugué et ils m'ont même pas cherchée…

Où je vis maintenant ? Dans un squatte avec Aaron Lilly Alina et Alec.

J'ai rencontré Aaron il y a 2 ans c'est celui que j'ai rencontré en premier je suis comme sa grand sœur voir sa mère puisqu'il n'a que 4 ans…

_FLASH-BACK_ :

Ce soir là était le soir où je fuguais. J'avais pris toutes mes affaires dans mon sac à dos et j'étais partie par la fenêtre sans laisser de mot à personne. J'entendis un gémissement de plainte venant d'une petite ruelle sombre. Je me suis avancée et c'est là que j'ai découvert le petit Aaron qui n'avait que 2 ans à l'époque dans une couverture qui avait été déposé dans un carton…

Comment on pouvait faire ça à un gosse. Je regardai autour de moi et vis une jeune femme allongée par terre. Je vais vers elle.

-Excusez-moi mais le petit qui est là-bas il est à vous ?

Elle me dévisagea pendant un bout de temps.

-Je vous en supplie sauvez mon petit Aaron

Elle a quand même pas cru qu'elle allait me refiler son t'cho comme ça ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes là et puis je n'ai que 15 ans ! Je sais pas m'occuper d'un gosse moi !

-Je vous en conjure. Je suis sur le point de mourir. Je voudrai partir tranquille en sachant que mon petit est en sécurité !

-Mais comment vous pouvez savoir que je serai la bonne personne ?

_T'as surement toujours la tronche de la vierge… _

-Je le sens je sais que tu t'occuperas de lui comme si c'était ton enfant que tu le rendras heureux…

Elle est bien bonne celle là je viens fuguer j'ai pas de tunes je suis malheureuse moi-même et elle veut que je m'occuper et rende heureux un gosse alors que j'ai que 15 ans ? Mais elle disjoncte ma parole !

-Merci que Dieu vous bénisse !

Et là elle est partie en boitant mais en marchant super vite pour une malade…

_FIN DU FASH BACK_

Je me suis occupée d'Aaron depuis je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Je paye les frais avec les combats de boxes illégaux que je fais 2 fois par semaines. Une fois en trainant dans la rue je suis passée devant le squatte je me suis arrêtée et depuis j'y vis . C'est le « chef » qui m'a autorisé à rester là. Il prend soin de nous et nous protège quand on a des emmerdes La journée je mettais le petit à la crèche pendant que j'allais à l'école c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Alec.

_FLASH BACK _:

Comme tous les matins je conduis Aaron à la crèche sauf qu'aujourd'hui il était malade. Caroline la directrice de la crèche et celle qui m'avait beaucoup aidé m'a toujours dit que s'il était malade je devrais rater un jour de cours… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'avais un contrôle qui était important pour passer au lycée. Je me suis battue pour le mettre mais elle a pas cédé du coup je me suis retrouvée à marcher dans la rue avec Aaron dans les bras malade comme un chien et moi déprimant sur ma vie gâchée. Je regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un.

-Désolée

-C'est pas grave tu vas bien ?

-Ouais ouais …

-T'es sure ? Parce que t'en as pas l'air !

-Bah ça va à part que je dois passer un exam mais que je peux pas vu que je dois garder Aaron qui est malade.

-Je peux te le garder si tu veux …

_Ca sent la merde…_

-Et pourquoi tu ferrais ça ?

-Ben comme ça te rend service et ben tu me rends un service après…

-Hein hein …

-Ca s'appelle un compromis _(N/A : référence à Eclipse : p)_

-Et ça serait quoi comme service ?

-Tu m'aides à trouver un endroit où dormir…

-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que t'es pas un putain d'arnaqueur hein ?

-Personne…

_En même temps si tu l'accompagnes jusqu'au squatte et que tu demandes à Laurent de le surveiller il y aura rien …_

-Ok mais si jamais j'apprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose je te retrouverai je te couperai les couilles et je te les ferai bouffer compris ?

-… Ok

_FIN DU FASH BACK_

J'ai eu mon diplôme bidon et depuis Alec est resté avec nous. Ensuite j'ai rencontré les jumelles il y a 1 ans de la même façon que j'ai rencontré Edward… Il me manque d'ailleurs je voudrais bien voir ce qu'il est devenu et revoir Esmé et Carlisle ma petite vie douillée d'avant me manque… Bref revenons à nous moutons… Elles ont 7 ans.

_FLASH BACK_ :

J'étais dans la rue sur la route pour aller chercher de la glace encore un caprice d'Aaron je ris en repensant à sa manière de procéder.

-Beya ?

-Oui ?

-Glace 'plait

Il m'a fait sa moue et je ne sais jamais y résister voilà pourquoi je me trouve à 20h à aller chercher de la glace …

_Faible_

Je t'y verrais bien moi à lui résister…

_C'est vrai qu'il est irrésistible…_

-Maman arrête s'il te plait je t'en supplie !

-Ferme là vous êtes des bonnes à rien vous méritez pire que ça !

-Mais on n'a rien fait !

-Ta gueule toi vous avez fait fuir votre père !

Nan mais elle va vite se calmer l'autre si elle est en manque qu'elle aille faire la pute !

-Vous allez vous calmer !

-Nan mais t'es qui toi ? Dégage et retourne faire la pute !

_Elle s'est regardée ?_

-D'accord bon ben je vous emmène !

-Je ne suis pas une pute !

-Nan vous êtes pas habillée pareille mais bon vu la façon don vous êtes en manque de cul faudrait peut-être vous y mettre !

-Mais c'est à cause de ses salopes que je peux pas baiser !

-Vous ne les aimez pas ?

-NON !

-Donc ça vous fait rien si elles partent ?

-Non ! Qu'elles dégagent ça me fera de la place !

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je les ai emmené et une semaine plus tard leur mère est morte d'une overdose elles étaient tristes mais se sont vite remises.

Depuis on vit tous les 5 cinq au squatte. On s'y plait bien ! On a pas une vie de rêve mais elle est pas trop mal de loin on pourrait croire qu'Alec et moi on est les parents… Mais on est pas ensemble et on le sera jamais. On se considère comme frère et sœur. Je travaille je fais serveuse je continue quand même les combats de boxes ça me soulage et c'est aussi pour mon plaisir. Je prends des cours de danse pour pouvoir l'enseigner après. Ca me pèse parfois… Je peux pas vivre ma jeunesse mais bon j'en aurais jamais eu une de toute façon … Alec aussi travaille il est aussi serveur mais dans un autre restaurant et il travaille dans un sex shop…

_C'est assez pratique d'ailleurs…_

Oui parce que même si Alec est pour comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami on a tout découvert ensemble et quand on en a envie on le fait juste pour le plaisir…

Aujourd'hui c'est repos…

_Putain enfin …_

Je suis encore en train de flemmarder dans mon lit… Huuuuuum.

On toque à ma porte.

Putain on peut pas être tranquille.

-Ouais ?

C'est Laurent (le chef) qui entre le téléphone d'une main et Aaron à son bras de l'autre côté.

-Tiens c'est pour toi et pour le petit il a la crève faut que tu ailles voir le doc' il pleurait après toi alors je l'ai amené…

-Il est où Alec ?

-Il fait le chauffeur…

Parce que même si ils ont pas une vie normale on essaye de la rendre un peu plus normale donc les filles prennent des cours de danse et chaque fois qu'une de leurs copines font leur anniversaire ou les invitent elles y vont…

-Oui ?

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

-C'est moi

-Je viens d'apprendre que vous aviez fugué il y a 4 ans de chez votre famille…

_Putain elle est à la masse elle…_

-Oui c'est ça

-Comme vous n'est pas majeur vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ?

-Allez droit au but

-Vous devez revenir à l'orphelinat jusqu'au moins vos 19 ans _(N/A : je rappelle que les Américains n'ont pas de bol la majorité c'est à 21 ans)_

-Ca fait un peu tard 19 pour rester dans un orphelinat vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si nous devrons en discuter vous devrez rester au moins 1 an ici.

-Et si je refuse ?

-C'est la police qui viendra vous chercher…

-Mais je ne suis pas toute seule ! J'ai recueilli des enfants je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça !

-Vous pouvez venir avec eux si vous voulez ça évitera une visite de la D.A.S.S !

-Très bien je dois venir quand ?

-Dès que vous recevrez les billets d'avions pas un jour de plus compris ?

-Oui…

-Je dois en envoyer combien ?

-5 avec moi.

-Très bien à bientôt Mademoiselle Swan.

Putain ça s'arrêtera jamais ? Faudra toujours qu'on vienne me faire chier…

Le soir je convoque tout le monde dans le salon.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait encore ?

-Ferme là Alec !

-Pas 'eau Beya

-Désolée Aaron.

-Qu'est ce qui a ?

-Il faut qu'on parte !

-Pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un veut nous tuer ?

-Nan j'ai eu un appel de mon ancien orphelinat ils se sont aperçus que j'avais fugué…

-Bah putain vaut mieux tard que jamais…

-Ouais comme tu dis sauf qu'on doit y retourner…

-T'as pas dit oui ?

-C'est ça ou je me fais emmener par les flics et la D.A.S.S vient vous chercher…

-Et c'est où ton orphelinat ?

-A Forks dans l'état de Washington…

-Mais on a pas l'argent pour y aller en avion !

-C'est eux qui nous envoient les billets.

-On peut rien dire c'est ça ?

-Ouais c'est ça on doit juste fermer notre gueule et y aller…

* * *

**Hey alors verdict ? C'est mieux que la dernière fois ? Pour l'histoire de rester à l'orphelinat je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge j'ai carrément inventé donc si quelqu'un sait ben je suis toute ouïe même si ça aide comme ça à mon histoire.**

**Dîtes moi si vous trouvez que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux…**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Petitefilledusud : Salut ! Alors non ils ne restent pas en contact désolée elle ne s'est jamais posé la question de regarder l'adresse j'espère que tu as aimé quand même XO XO Eli**

**AYANA : Hey contente que tu me rejoins lol j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer XO XO Eli**

**Petite question pour la rencontre Edward/Bella vous voulez les deux points de vue ? Ca me dérange pas de faire les deux et quitte à continuer à faire de temps en temps un point de vue d'Edward si vous voulez dîtes moi tout :p**

**XO XO Eli.**


	7. Chapter 7

POV Edward.

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue sans but. Au bout de la rue j'aperçois une chevelure brune, _sa_ chevelure. Je cours après elle je m'arrête pas… Mais au plus je cours au plus elle s'éloigne.

-BELLA !

Pourquoi elle m'attend pas ? Il faut pas que je m'arrête. Elle a disparue… C'est fini… Elle est partie je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Je m'arrête, tombe à genoux.

-PUTAIN BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Elle réapparait. Je me lève et cours encore plus vite. Je suis à 2 centimètres d'elle. Je tends le bras. Je vais enfin pouvoir la toucher. Quand ma main est sur elle je ne ressens rien elle s'évapore comme du vent. Je l'ai perdue… Ma Bella…

Je me réveille en sursaut à cause d'une portière qui claque. Je fais le même cauchemar depuis 4 ans. Depuis qu'elle est partie. Je passe ma main sur mon visage comme pour effacer ce mauvais rêve. Je vais à ma fenêtre pour voir qui est parti. C'est Carlisle… Bizarre il est encore tôt pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital. J'hausse les épaules. Peut-être une urgence. Je me rendors.

Mon réveille sonne. Je me lave. Comme tous les matins sous ma douche je me mets à penser à _elle. _A ce que serait ma vie si elle n'était pas partie. Je secoue ma tête pour chasser mes pensées.

Mon portable vibre. C'est Maria. Putain elle commence déjà à me faire chier. En même temps hier je lui ai posé un lapin… Elle est gentille mais je ne veux pas m'accrocher à une fille, je peux pas ! Pas depuis que ma meilleure amie est partie.

Sans dérocher je descends et déjeune en compagnie de mes frères et sœurs : Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Ils sont tous en couples. Pas facile d'être le seul célibataire et surtout de les voir heureux alors que moi je suis malheureux. Bon il faut que je me reprends là ça va plus !

Allez Edward !

On arrive au lycée. La première que je vois c'est Maria qui arrive vers nous enfin plutôt vers moi. Je m'en vais prétextant un devoir à terminer. Je veux juste éviter Maria j'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne la tête aujourd'hui je suis pas d'humeur… Je vais dans les toilettes pour m'isoler mais Emmett ramène sa fraise.

-Bah alors Eddy tu as peur d'une petite fifille ?

Le surnom n'est pas le même dans la bouche d'Emmett que dans la _sienne._

-La ferme Emmett ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça Emmy !

-Oh tout doux mec ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Ok je me tais. Mais il se passe quoi avec Maria ? Elle avait l'air énervée et toi tu la fuis pourquoi ? Little Eddy n'a pas assuré c'est ça ?

-Ta gueule Emmett ! Il s'est rien passé avec elle et il se passera jamais rien bordel !

-Si tu le dis …

-Au fait pourquoi Papa est parti si tôt ce matin ?

-Il a dit qu'il devait aller à un orphelinat de toute urgence…

-A l'orphelinat ? Il va pas encore adopter quand même ?

-Baaaaah comme ça on pourrait peut-être te trouver une petite copine…

Il bouge ses sourcils.

-Ou un petit copain !

-Ta gueule Emmett je suis pas homo !

-Ouais bah des fois on a des doutes…

Un regard noir.

-Bref il doit y faire quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il devait voir une certaine Bella…

C'est pas possible ! Ca doit pas être elle ! Ca peut pas être elle !

-Ca va Ed' ? T'es encore plus blanc que d'habitude… Alors qu'il faut se lever de bonne heure pour être plus blanc que toi t'es blanc comme le cul d'un mort !

-Ouais ouais ça va.

Il sort. Il faut que j'appelle Carlisle pour en être sur ! Il a fermé son portable ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! Je souffle. La sonnerie sonne. Ils font chier avec leur cour de merde j'ai autre chose à foutre que d'écouter un prof merde ! Je vais quand même en cours… Ca passe à deux à l'heure ! Ca sonne je ramasse mes affaires en vitesse pour sortir.

-Alors Edward c'est quoi ton excuse aujourd'hui ?

Ah putain pas elle, pas maintenant. !

-Alors j'attends !

-Bon écoute Maria tu me fais chier ok ? J'avais pas envie de venir à ton putain de rendez-vous à la con ! Alors maintenant tu me lâches j'ai autre chose à penser qu'à ta putain de petite personne ok ?

Je passe à côté d'elle dans la regarder. Jasper me regarde. Oh putain pas lui non plus !

-C'est quoi ton problème Edward ?

-Mais rien !

-Alors pourquoi tu la traites comme de la merde ? C'est ma meilleure amie bordel alors va t'excuser !

-MAIS BORDEL VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER AUJOURD'HUI ! NON J'IRAIS PAS M'EXCUSER PARCE QUE JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE D'ELLE OK ? ALORS MAINTENANT LACHE MOI !

-Tu parles pas d'elle comme ça ok ?

-Mais putain mais ouvre les yeux bordel ! Elle veut qu'une chose que tu casses avec Alice ! Et toi tu la suis les yeux fermés ! Elle est pas aussi bien que tu le penses Jazz !

-Bon Edward pourquoi tu cries sur Jasper comme ça ?

-Pour rien Alice.

Elle me prend à part. C'est la seule à qui j'ai parlé de Bella et de mon cauchemar que je fais depuis 4 ans.

-Bon maintenant explique toi !

-Emmett m'a dit que ce matin papa était parti à un orphelinat pour voir une certaine Bella !

-Ben pourquoi tu l'appelles pas ?

-J'ai déjà essayé figure toi ! Mais il a éteint son portable !

-Ben va demander à Maman elle doit surement savoir.

-Ouais je vais y aller.

J'arrive chez moi.

-MAMA T'ES OU ?

-Dans le jardin mon chéri !

-Pourquoi t'es là tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Si mais je devais te demander un truc

-Et bien vas y mon poussin.

-Ce matin Papa est allé à un orphelinat ?

-Oui

-Pour voir une certaine Bella ?

-Ah ça je… je ne sais pas… Tu sais je ne connais pas tous les patients de ton père par cœur Edward.

-Mais Maman c'est BELLA ! Tu l'as oublié ?

-Non bien sûr que non je ne l'oublierai jamais tu le sais bien.

Elle me laisse seul dans le jardin. Je vais m'asseoir sur la balançoire pour rassembler mes idées. Je fais quoi ? Je vais à cet orphelinat ? Et si c'était pas elle ? Ou si elle voulait pas me voir ? Je veux demander conseil à ma mère mais elle est partie. J'essaye de l'appeler elle ne répond pas non plus. Putain c'est quoi de cette famille qui ne répond pas à leur portable bordel ?

_Dit celui qui n'a pas décroché ce matin *sifflote*_

Je passe toute ma soirée tout seul dans le canapé comme un con. On sonne à la porte ça doit être ma pizza…

Mais c'est pas ma pizza. Bella se tient sur le bas de la porte encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

-Salut Ed… _(N/A : Je sais vous m'aimez (A))_

POV BELLA.

On atterrit enfin. J'en avais marre de la sale gamine à côté de moi ! J'ai une tête comme un potiron. En plus Aaron est malade comme un chien.

_Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la vie merveilleuse de Bella_ _! _

Ouais quel conte de fée !

La sœur vient nous chercher. Elle offre des bonbons aux filles. Aaron en veut pas il est scotché dans mes bras… Il veut pas aller avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Arrivés à l'orphelinat, la sœur me propose d'appeler un médecin j'accepte parce que même si j'aime bien Aaron ça commence un peu à me saouler de l'avoir dans les bras depuis hier soir !

-Alors c'est qui que je dois examiner ?

MON DIEU CETTE VOIX !

Je relève la tête c'est bien Carlisle !

-Bella c'est bien toi ?

-Ouaip !

Il me serre dans ses bras.

-Euh Doc' ?

-Oui ?

-J'étouffe…

-Oh excuse-moi mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Esmé et Edward vont être tellement contents de te voir !

-Euh je préfère pas Edward pour l'instant…

-Oh…

_Tu as déçu ton papounet c'est pas bien Bella !_

Oh ta gueule toi !

-Bon on aura le temps de parler après ! Je dois ausculter qui ?

-Euh le petit Aaron.

Bon il a une pneumonie rien de très grave selon Carlisle. Bon c'est déjà ça !

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux appeler Esmé pour qu'elle vienne ? Elle est au courant et s'impatiente.

-Euh ouais j'ai envie de la revoir aussi.

Une fois Esmé j'ai eu droit à une grosse crise de larme. J'ai du leur déballer tout ce qu'il s'était passé à San Francisco. Je leur ai présenté les filles Aaron et Alec.

-Je pourrai les garder le mercredi pendant que vous faites vos activités.

-On veut pas vous déranger Esmé !

-Vous ne me dérangez pas ! J'adore les enfants ! Après ton départ on a adopté 4 enfants mais ils étaient déjà grands … Et puis tutoyiez moi enfin !

-Oh et bien euh… merci

-Bella tu ne voudrais pas passer voir Edward juste un petit moment parce qu'Emmett son frère lui a dit que Carlisle venait voir une Bella et il est mal en point…

Je regarde Alec pas sûre du tout.

-Vas y je m'occupe des petits et puis profite pendant que ton panda dort parce qu'après il revoudra son arbre !

-T'es con ! Bon ben je vous suis.

10 minutes plus tard on était devant une immense baraque blanche.

_Et ben il y en a qui ce sont pas ennuyés pendant ton absence… _

Ouais ça c'est sur putain…

On te laisse là on va aller faire un petit tour pour vous laisser discuter.

Je souffle un bon coup. Je sonne.

Et là un putain de Dieu Grec m'ouvre la porte. C'est pas mon Edward ça si ?

_Bah je dirais que oui il a les mêmes yeux la même touffe et il a un peu toujours la même tronche en mieux bien sûr…_

Ouais bah putain c'est 100 fois mieux !

_Bon réagis au lieu de rester planter là comme une cruche !_

Toujours aussi sympa la conscience…

_A votre service !_

-Salut Ed'...

* * *

**Je sais que vous m'aimez mes lectrices chéries *clignote des yeux***

**Bon d'accord je suis un peu sadique mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ?**

**Ok je sors, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… pfff**

**Bon vous en pensez quoi les petits loups ?**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais l'inspiration ne venait pas, il m'a donnait du fil à retordre notre petit Eddy ! D'ailleurs je remercie ma chère grande sœur ( qui est plus petite que moi soit dit en passant) qui m'a aidé pour ce chapitre ! Merci !**

**Bref bref**

**Réponses à ceux qui veulent rester dans l'ombre …. Ok je sors, je suis déchainée aujourd'hui :**

**Petitefilledusud : Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre ça me fait entraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce POV d'Edward va te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Cassy : J'espère que ce POV d'Edward tant attendu va te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Emy : Hello ! Alors merci à toi de me lire en tout cas et merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir j'espère que la suite va te plaire XO XO Eli**

**Bon et bien à la prochaine pour la fameuse rencontre… J'essaye de faire vite cette fois mais je vous promets rien.**

**XO XO Eli !**


	8. Chapter 8

POV Bella.

Il me regarde choqué.

Alala il est devenu beau quand même !

_Ouais fin bon il est toujours un peu à côté de la plaque quoi… Ca fait 4 ans qu'il t'a pas vu et l'autre il te laisse dehors…_

Ouais il est pas toujours fute fute mais bon …

-… Bella ?

-Non moi c'est Polly Pocket… Ben oui banane !

-…

Ok on l'a perdu…

Bon je le pousse et je rentre.

Bah putain Esmé elle a gagné au loto …

_C'est sûr qu'entre son ancienne maison et celle la il y a pas photo…_

-Qu'est ce que tu fais eum là… ?

-Un cluedo… Ca se voit pas là je cherche les indices pour savoir qui est le coupable…

Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a des photos de famille… Il y a 2 filles et 2 gars que je connais pas…

-C'est mes frères et sœurs…

Pourquoi je suis jalouse hein ?

_On ne sait pas tiens…_

Je m'en fou après tout…

_Ouais ouais._

Bon ben j'ai plus rien à faire ici…

De toute façon ils m'ont demandé d'aller le voir je l'ai vu…

_Ouais mission accomplie._

J'ouvre la porte je sors…

Et meeeerde ! Bordel Le Doc' est parti putain de merde comment je fais moi hein ? Je vais devoir rentrer à pieds ?

_Tu l'as découvert toute seule Sherlock ?_

Ouais bon ça va hein.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

_Au point où t'en es…_

-Ouais pourquoi pas…

Il me sourit.

Quel sourire… Mamma Mia …

_Tu vas t'en remettre oui ou non ?_

La ferme.

On se dirige vers sa voiture.

-Eddy !

Putain c'est qui elle ?

_Une poufiasse avec une voix perchée beuuurk…_

Une Jessica doublée d'une Lauren bis…

_Quel mélange… Mais si ça se trouve c'est sa copine …_

Non… Il serait pas tombé aussi bas quand même…

Il souffle.

-Maria qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Le rendez-vous que tu m'as promis…

-Je t'ai rien promis du tout…

-Mais si !

-Non alors maintenant dégage !

Il est sympa avec les filles lui …

-Tu m'as promis ce rendez-vous et je l'aurai et puis c'est qui elle ?

-C'est… ma cousine !

SA COUSINE ? Il se fout de ma gueule lui aussi non ?

-Ah ok … Bon ben Eddy on s'appelle…

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et se casse en dandinant son gros cul de dinde !

Alors lui il va m'entendre !

_Ouais fais lui montrer de quel bois tu te chauffes meuf !_

-TA COUSINE ?

-Mais euh…

-TA COUSINE ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DE QUI LA ?

-De personne mais euh…

-MAIS ARRETE DE REPONDRE BORDEL C'EST UNE QUESTION RETHORIQUE IMBECILE DE PETIT POUSSIN !

-Ah tu t'en souviens…

-BAH BIEN SUR TU CROIS QUE J'AI TOUT OUBLIE QUE T'ES LE SEUL A AVOIR SOUFFERT ?

-Non mais…

-TA GUEULE LAISSE MOI PARLER NOM D'UN CHOU A LA CREME !

-D'accord.

C'est sûr là je vais le butter…

-En fin de compte t'es toujours le même hein…

-Non…

-Ouais t'es plus musclé t'as une belle gueule et t'es deguelasse avec les filles mais aussi non t'es toujours le petit Edward de 12 ans !

-Tu me trouves beau hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais … NON !

-Si tu l'as dit !

-C'était pour te faire plaisir imbécile !

_On y croit tous *clin d'œil*_

-Hein hein …

-Oh et puis tu me saoules je me casse…

-Nan s'il te plait reste…

-Et pourquoi hein ? Pour rencontrer ta petite famille bien heureuse dans une villa alors que moi j'ai galéré comme une folle dans la rue ?

-Mais j'y peux rien moi si t'as fugué !

-Parce que tu insinues que c'est de ma faute c'est ça hein ?

-Non pas totalement mais…

-Pas totalement ? PAS TOTALEMENT ? T'es devenu comme tous ces bourges qui pensent qu'à leur belle vie et les autres on s'en branle hein s'ils sont dans leur merde c'est de leur faute ! Tu sais quoi Edward Cullen je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire !

-Mais Bella…

-Tu sais quoi ? Continue ta vie comme tu l'as faite… Et fais comme si on c'était jamais connu ok ?

Je me casse. J'ai mal au cœur mais je pleurai pas pour un con dans son genre …

Je rentre à pied. Il pleut… Géniale

_T'as vraiment de la chance dans ta vie ma p'tite_ _! _

Ouais je l'aime cette vie de chien tiens.

Je rentre à l'orphelinat trempée comme une souche…

_Humm tu dois être sex baby !_

Oh ta gueule la stupide conscience de merde !

En plus le Doc' et Esmé vont me faire un interrogatoire …

PUTAIN VIVEMENT QUE J'AILLE ME COUCHER !

Quand j'entre Esmé est en train de jouer au lego avec Aaron et Carlisle se fait coiffer et maquiller par les filles.

_Il a l'air fin tiens ricane la voix On dirait un trans' HAHAHAHA _

C'est sur qu'avec ses petites couettes de chaque côté de sa tête ses yeux avec du fard à paupières violet et les lèvres rouges sang ça faisait pas très masculin…

Et le pire c'est que le rouge à lèvre c'est le mien…

_Ouais fin pour le nombre de fois où tu t'en sers…_

Pas faux …

-BEYAAAAAAAAA !

-Salut petit loup ! Ca va mieux ?

-Mvi …

-Tu t'amuses bien avec Esmé ?

-'Est pas E(m)é 'est 'A(m)ie !

-Mamie ?

-Vi !

Géniale… Elle fait déjà partie de la famille…

_C'est marrant tiens ça me fait penser à une certaine personne il y a 4 ans…_

Je vois vraiment pas de qui tu parles…

_Mais moi non plus *clin d'œil*_

-Vous vous amusez bien les filles ?

-Oui beaucoup !

-Il est beau hein notre papi ?

Bordel de merde…

-Oui il est très mignon !

-Mais il est pas que mignon !

-Il est trèèèèès beau !

-Mais oui enfin Bella tu devrais savoir reconnaître ma beauté !

Je lui fais un sourire carnassier.

-Oui excusez-moi… Vous devriez le prendre en photo ! On sait jamais ça pourrait servir pour votre projet de fin d'année à présenter devant toute l'école…

Il perd son sourire.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiii !

Il me jette un regard noir et je lui lance un sourie angélique.

-Bon et bien nous on va s'en aller on a nos enfants qui nous attendent.

Je les avais presque oublié ceux là …

-D'accord bon et bien à bientôt.

-Ohhhh Papi tu t'en vas ?

-Oui …

-Mais on a même pas eu le temps de te mettre des habits.

Il masque son visage soulagé.

_Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça …_

-C'est pas grave les filles vous le voyez mercredi vous aurez toute l'après midi pour le faire.

C'est sûr vu le regard qu'il me lance je vais morfler…

Ils partent les filles vont se coucher toutes contentes d'allr à l'école demain. Aaron va dormir avec Alec tout contente de revoir sa « Mamie « demain. Ouais parce qu'elle s'est proposé de le garder comme je peux pas le mettre à la crèche vu qu'il est malade…

_Rien que d'imaginer la tête d'Edward quand il va te voir venir chercher Aaron avec Alec chez lui je me roule par terre…_

Merci de m'enfoncer…

* * *

***se cache* Ne me tuez pas par pitié ! Je sais j'ai chié pour le temps et je vous demande pardon ! Mais mon imagination me lâche un peu avec cette histoire donc merci à Ma Casi alias CrazyBells et ma Zoé d'amour de m'avoir aidé pour ce chapitre…**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Sev 974 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review j'espère que tu vas aimer ses retrouvailles ! J'espère qu'il fait chaud sur l'île de la Réunion ) XO XO Eli**

**PS : Petite info je vais écrire 2 fictions ! Une avec CrazyBells et l'autre avec Cullenswanfamilly45 je vous mettrai les liens ;)**

**XO XO Eli**


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain je me mets en route avec Aaron pour aller chez Esmé. J'espère qu'ils sont tous déjà partis …

Je sonne, la porte s'ouvre sur une petite brune.

_C'est raté pour ta mission incognito !_

-Salut ! Tu dois être Bella ? Enchantée moi c'est Alice !

Comment elle peut avoir autant d'énergie le matin ? Moi je suis seulement en train d'émerger et elle, elle saute partout !

_C'est surement parce que tu n'es pas du matin et que elle si !_

Peut-être mais elle + moi le matin ça va pas faire bon ménage !

-Euh salut…

-Tiens Bella ! Toujours pas du matin à ce que je vois.

-Non pas vraiment Esmé.

Je lui passe Aaron qui n'est pas très content.

-Tu veux rentrer une minute ?

_J'adore cette expression ça fait genre qu'une minute plus tard elle va te mettre à la porte HAHAHA !_

-Non merci, c'est gentil mais je dois y aller, je dois encore conduire les filles à l'école.

-Alec ne peut pas le faire ?

-Non, il attend que je rentre pour pouvoir aller bosser.

-Ah bon attends moi je vais chercher mes affaires et c'est bon

Eum est-ce qu'Alice pense que j'ai une tête de taxi… ? J'ai pas tout pigé là …

_Ton cerveau est pas encore réveillé t'es pas du matin je te rappelle !_

Ouais mais avec elle ça sera encore plus dur pour moi d'immerger.

-Tu croyais quand même que j'allais te laisser partir sans moi ?

Si et j'ai même cru qu'on allait plus jamais se parler…

_LOUPE !_

-Et puis je dois encore rencontrer mes nièces !

Wooooh ! Attendez là j'ai loupé un wagon ! ELLE A BIEN DIT NIECES ?

_Faut croire…_

-Tes nièces ?

-Bah oui Lily et Alina.

-Oui, ça j'ai compris ! Ce que je comprends pas c'est pour t'as dit que c'était tes nièces ?

-Ben parce que tu vas te marier avec mon frère donc ça sera mes nièces.

Elle me sort ça comme si c'était une évidence.

_Et ben elle y va vite en besogne elle…_

-Mais je vais pas me marier avec Edward !

-Ben pourquoi pas ?

Elle m'en pose des questions je lui demande moi si sa grand-mère fait du vélo ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'on s'aime pas !

Un grand silence.

Elle éclate de rire.

-HAHAHA on ne m'en avait jamais sorti une aussi drôle !

_Après être passée pour la Vierge, tu passes maintenant pour le clown ! Dis moi t'as combien de personnalités ?_

Oh ta gueule !

-Ouais bon quand t'auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule tu me feras signe, en attendant bye !

Je me dirige vers ma voiture, j'ouvre les portes, mets le contact.

-Elle fait du bruit ta voiture !

-OH PUTAIN MAIS T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?

J'ai sursauté comme une folle en entendant la voix d'Alice résonner dans la voiture.

Cette fille est plus discrète que la ligne des justiciers entière !

-Désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur…

-Attends 2 secondes que mon cœur reparte.

Je respire profondément pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

_C'est un comble quand même, tu sursautes pour un rien alors que tu as vécu dans la rue et que quand tout le monde se met à flipper, toi t'es 100% zen !_

Oui bon ça va hein je suis juste pas normale !

_Ah ça pour être pas normale, tu ne l'es pas !_

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je sursaute encore plus violement que la dernière fois. J'ai fait tellement un énorme bond au dessus de mon siège que je me suis pris le toit de la voiture sur la tronche.

-Ca fait mal bordel de merde !

-OH MON DIEU !

_Bella aurait suffit m'enfin bon je tolère qu'on m'appelle par mon vrai prénom._

-CA VA ?

-Je suis autant en forme que le gars qui danse dans la pub Lipton Ice Tea.

_Drink positive._

-BIEN SUR QUE NON CA VA PAS JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE UNE BOSSE !Bordel de babibel !

_En même temps il ne faut pas être très futée pour appuyer dessus quoi …_

Oui bon toi c'est pas le moment de me chercher des pépites !

Je regarde l'heure. OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ALEC VA ME DEGOMMER ! ALLEZ AVANCE VOITURE A LA CON !

-Pourquoi tu es si pressée tout d'un coup Bella ?

-Je sais pas peut-être pour mettre un peu d'adrénaline dans ma vie…

_C'est sur qu'il n'y en a pas déjà assez…_

Je me gare devant l'orphelinat alawalegènebistoufly, je descends de ma voiture, je me ramasse

_I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY !_

Je me relève en jurant, je cours.

_COURS, VOLE, FASHION, BARBIEEEE !_

J'entre en hurlant comme une dératée :

-JE SUIS DESOLEE, J'AI FAIT AUSSI VITE QUE J'AI PUUU !

Je ferme les yeux, prête à recevoir les foudres du grand manitou.

…

J'ouvre un œil et regarde Alec qui me regarde bizarrement.

-Tu es désolée pour quoi ?

Euuuuuh… What the fuck ?

_Ca sent le piège à plein nez…_

-Ben je suis en retard pour conduire les petites à l'école…

-T'es sure que ça va ?

-Ben oui !

Il commence à me gonfler !

-Bon explique moi au lieu de me regarder comme si j'avais mangé un chewing-gum repas complet de Willy Wonka !

-Non mais c'est juste qu'elles ont école à 8h30 et qu'il est que 7h45 donc je trouve simplement que ça fait tôt pour les conduire à l'école…

-7h45 ? Mais non ! Je viens de regarder ma montre et il est 8h20 !

Je comprends rien !

_C'est ce qu'on appelle ne plus avoir de piles. On va faire une petite devinette : Quand des piles sont mortes il faut les ?_

Changer ?

_Ouiiiiii bravo ! Cet enfant est un enfant prodige !_

Bon arrête de te foutre de ma gueule tu veux ?

-Et merde !

-C'est pas beau Bella !

-Désolée Lily !

Alice toussote.

-Oh désolée ! Les filles voici Alice ! La fille de Carlisle et Esmé.

Lily s'approche d'elle avec les yeux qui brillent.

-T'es la fille à Papi et Mamie ?

-Oui.

-Tu aimes jouer à la poupée Lice ?

-C'est Alice Lily !

-Non non laisse Lice ça me va très bien !

-Oui Lily j'aime beaucoup jouer à la poupée !

-YOUPIIII T'ES MA NOUVELLE COPINE!

Alice rigole attendrie.

-Et toi c'est Alina ?

-Moi c'est Nana !

-T'es très jolie Nana' !

-Merciii toi aussi t'es très belle Lice !

Alice lui fait un immense sourire et Alina rougit et cours dans sa chambre avec sa poupée Lina dans les bras.

-Elles sont très mignonnes !

-Oui.

-Bon c'est pas que je vous aime pas les filles hein mais moi je vais bosser. Bells tu vas chercher Aaron ce soir ?

-Oui j'irai le prendre en même temps que j'irai déposer Alice.

-Ok.

-N'oublie pas d'aller chercher les filles à la danse ce soir quand tu rentres.

-T'inquiète biquette.

-Vous faites une belle petite famille.

-Merci mais c'est pas vraiment le cas. Les enfants considèrent plus Alec comme un grand frère que comme un père.

-Ah et toi ?

-Moi je suis plutôt la mère, ils leur arrivent souvent de m'appeler Maman.

-C'est pas trop dur cette situation pour Alec ?

-Non, lui-même les considère plus comme ses petites sœurs et petit frère que comme ces enfants. Il a pas encore la tête à ça.

-C'est pas trop dur d'avoir autant de responsabilités pour toi ?

-Non, j'ai jamais vécu dans autre chose. J'ai toujours du me démerder toute seule, j'ai toujours su que j'allais pas avoir une jeunesse comme les autres. Déjà à la base quand t'as toujours vécu dans un orphelinat c'est trop tard pour vivre son adolescence en cherchant ses limites.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu les as déjà testées. En fait tu n'essayes même pas sauf si tu veux pas devenir quelqu'un de bien. Tu sais direct où sont tes limites.

-Je t'admire.

-Il y a rien à admirer dans ma vie tu sais.

-T'as pas eu une enfance facile mais ça t'as donné le cran pour pouvoir supporter tout ça, à ta place je ne saurais pas.

-C'est parce que t'as toujours eu tes parents derrière toi mais si t'avais eu la même enfance que moi ça aurait été pareil pour toi et moi, donc j'ai rien de bah c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école. LES FILLES ON DECOLLE !

-D'accord !

Une fois les petites déposées, on se met en route vers mon calvaire personnel : Le lycée.

* * *

**Alors bonjour à toutes je sais j'ai abusé un mois pour mettre ce chapitre c'est honteux mais j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé j'ai 50 minutes de trajet par jour quand je rentre je dois bosser… Puis des fois l'inspiration me lâche BREF mais je n'ai pas d'excuses je suis sincèrement désolée. Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster il faut déjà que je trouve du temps pour écrire le chapitre 9 de mon autre fiction donc ça va être chaud patate ! Mais je vais essayer je vous le promets !**

**Réponses aux non inscrits :**

**Sev 974 : Merci pour ta review ! Et merci pour le soleil j'en ai vraiment besoin chez moi il faut moche et froid –'. XO XO Eli**

**Zoé : Ma petite Zoé j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas (A)**

**Il y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais bon dans le prochain c'est The Ed come back :p**

**XO XO Eli**


	10. Chapter 10

Je coupe le contact.

_Bienvenue en enfer Bella …_

- Tu vas voir Bella, tu vas te plaire ici ! Je vais te présenter à tout le monde ! Oui parce qu'ici tout le monde se connaît ! Et puis tu es libre quand pour aller faire du shopping ? Parce qu'il est urgent que je change ma garde-robe ! Aussi non tu me diras tes cours pour voir si on en a en commun, et puis ce midi tu manges avec nous ! Tu vas voir la nourriture à la cantine n'est pas si mauvaise que ça ! On pourra faire nos devoirs ensemble ce soir ? Si on en a pas on discutera de ta journée c'est pas grave !

- …

- Bella ?

Je suis sortie de la voiture à peu près au milieu de son discours … Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter ? Je vais pas pouvoir la supporter !

_Vu comment elle est décidée à te coller t'as pas trop le choix !_

- Bella pourquoi tu es partie ?

- Je sais pas … Peut-être pour éviter d'avoir mal à la tête ?

- Mouais … Bon aller viens je vais te présenter aux autres !

Tout de suite ? Là, maintenant ?

- Euh plus tard je dois d'abord passer au secrétariat !

- Ah oui bah de toute façon tu les verras ce midi ! A toute à l'heure !

- Ouais c'est ça …

J'arrive au secrétariat. Wow … C'est _elle_ la secrétaire ?

Ça met de l'originalité à ce lycée pourri !

_Ah bah ça pour de l'originalité c'est de l'originalité !_

Elle a des cheveux rouges, des piercings et bien … partout ! Une crête…

_Bon grosso merdo c'est une punk quoi !_

Ouais … Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle est pas gentille hein ?

_Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

- Bonjour, je suis nouvelle !

- Ah oui tu es Isabella Swan ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Bienvenue à Forks High School!

- Eum … Merci!

- Voilà ton emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée même si vu la taille tu ne devrais pas te perdre ! Bonne journée !

- Merci à vous aussi.

_Bah elle est bien sympathique cette jeune femme !_

Ouais ne jamais se fier aux apparences !

Je sors du bureau et quelqu'un me percute :

- Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches putain ?

_Classe Bella, classe…_

- Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu …

- Bah encore heureux que tu m'avais pas vu !

- Désolé !

- Ouais, ça j'ai compris !

- Je t'ai jamais vu avant … T'es nouvelle ?

_Un grand sens de la perspicacité ce garçon !_

- Non non, je suis juste là pour faire une visite !

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr que oui je suis nouvelle crétin !

- Ça va … Pas la peine de t'énerver !

- Je suis très calme crois-moi !

- Eum, je m'appelle Mike !

_Il lâche jamais l'affaire ?_

Il a pas encore compris qu'il me faisait royalement chier ?

_Manque d'intelligence de nos jours moi je dis …_

- C'est cool !

- Ouais… et toi ?

- Bon écoute, t'as pas l'air de comprendre alors je vais te le dire : TU M'EMMERDES ARRÊTE DE ME PARLER !

_Discrétion = 0 ! Tout le monde te regarde !_

Merci, j'avais pas remarqué !

_A ton service ! Je crois que là c'est le moment où tu es censée partir…_

Ouais je crois aussi … Je me dirige vers mon premier cours : Maths !

Quoi de mieux pour encore plus mal commencer la journée ?

_Je crois que c'est bon là, on peut plus te battre !_

Merci de ton soutien ça me touche !

Je rentre, me présente au prof et m'assoie sans aucune classe !

_Comme d'hab !_

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Bella ?

On peut jamais être tranquille dans ce putain de lycée ?

_Le monde t'aime que veux-tu …_

- Je suppose que ouais … Et tu es ?

- Emmett… Cullen

Moi qui voulais pas les rencontrer …

_C'est foutu ma vieille !_

J'espère que je vais pas m'en taper un à chaque cours !

_Imagine que tu te les tapes TOUS en même temps !_

Poualala je préfère même pas imaginer ce bordel !

- Alors tu aimes les maths ?

Il veut vraiment s'engager sur ce putain de sujet ?

_Bah le pauvre il essaye de meubler la conversation !_

Mais j'ai pas envie de lui parler !

_Rah arrête de faire ta casse-couille !_

- Eum non pas vraiment ! Comme tout le monde quoi !

- Ouais …

Il a de la conversation c'est dingue !

- Alors comme ça t'as des enfants ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Bah mes parents arrêtent pas de parler d'eux mais jamais devant Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

_Moi non plus tiens !_

Changeons de sujet !

- Non fin c'est pas vraiment les miens quoi.

- Tu les as kidnappés ?

- Ouais et je compte en faire de la pâtée pour chien !

- Wow ! Ed m'a dit que t'avais un humour particulier !

Si je l'attrape il est mort !

- Si Edward le dit …

- Tu te plais ici ?

- Pas vraiment mais bon j'ai pas le choix…

- Ouais …

La fin du cours … ENFIN !

_Libération !_

Je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires et sors pratiquement en courant !

_C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vue marcher aussi vite !_

Oh ça va toi hein !

- Attends !

_Loupé ma vieille !_

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

Il va quand même pas m'accompagner à tous mes cours ?

_Bah, toi qui as toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit chien !_  
Petit ?

_Bon d'accord un GRAND chien !_

- Eum j'ai biologie …

*croise les doigts*

Par pitié je suis pas une si mauvaise personne que ça … Si ?

- Ah dommage moi j'ai sport.

ALLÉLUIA ! Dieu a entendu ma prière !

- Mais tu auras cours avec Eddy c'est cool !

_Mouhahaha (6) tu disais ?_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je suis maudite !

_Mais non… En fait, si ! HAHAHA_

Ferme-la !

- Ah ouais, c'est … cool

- Bon bah à ce midi !

Je me dirige vers le labo …

_Ça va, t'as pas l'impression de marcher comme un escargot ?_

D'abord un escargot ça marche pas ! Et je suis à fond là !

_Bah c'est pareil ! Tu traines les pieds donc tu « glisses » comme un escargot et puis le temps que t'y arrives tu pourras aller directement à la cantine !_

Gna gna ! Ah non pas la cantine …

_Au fait, bravo la répartie ! Digne d'une gosse de 5 ans !_

Oh je t'emmerde !

J'entre dans la salle, me présente au prof et me tourne vers la classe

_*roulement de tambours*_

Il est bien là mais heureusement…

_Ou malheureusement _

… La place à côté de la sienne est déjà occupée par une blondasse.

_On va faire semblant de croire que par ton « blondasse » tu es HAPPY 4 EVER !_

Je me retrouve donc à côté de ce _Mike _

_Ta vie pue ma petite !_

Il est vraiment trop beau !

_OH PUTAIN TU ES SÉRIEUSE LA ? IL RESSEMBLE A … RIEN ! NON MAIS T'AS VRAIMENT DE LA MERDE DANS LES YEUX MA PAUVRE ! IL A MÊME PAS ENCORE COMPRIS QUE FAIRE DES PIQUES C'ÉTAIT « HAS BEEN » !_

Mais il fait pas de piques comme tu dis …

_Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! Ses cheveux brillent de gras ou de gel on sait pas trop et toi tu me dis que ce blondinet de mes deux fait pas de piques ?_

Mais Edward n'est pas blond !

_Bah bien sûr et moi je suis Mère Térésa ! Attends… Tu parles pas de Mike ?_

Bah non, je parle d'Edward !

_Merci mon Dieu ! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pu penser que tu parlais de Mike vu que tu penses tout le temps à Eddy !_

Je pense pas tout le temps à lui !

_Ouais c'est ça et mon cul c'est du poulet ?_

J'ai pas gouté …

- Alors comment s'est passé ton premier cours ?

Oh putain il va pas recommencer ?

_C'est qu'il est dur de la feuille le coco !_

- Très bien.

- Tu avais quoi comme cours ?

_Comment arrêter de se faire emmerder par un boulet en 10 leçons ?_

- Maths.

- C'est vrai ?

_Non, non c'est juste pour le fun !_

- Parce que j'adore les maths !

- Pas moi.

- Ah ok. Si tu veux je pourrai te donner des cours ?

- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans arrête de me parler ?

- Bah je comprends tout …

- ALORS APPLIQUE BORDEL DE BABIBEL ! TU ME GONFLES OK ? J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE QUE TU AIMES LES MATHS OU QUE TU TE TORCHES LE CUL AVEC DU PAPIER TOILETTE LOTUS OK ?

- Ok …

Ça fait du bien bordel !

_Je crois qu'il a compris …_

Ben j'espère parce que la prochaine fois je lui ferrai comprendre avec mon poing !

- Un problème Mademoiselle Swan et Monsieur Newton ?

- Non, non Monsieur !

- Bien sur que si, il y a un problème !

- Mais non !

- Mais si ! TU ME FAIS CHIER !

- Votre vocabulaire Mademoiselle !

- Oh vous en faîtes pas Monsieur vous allez vous y habituer …

Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_Eddy a encore frappé !_

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles Cullen ?

- De rien … Je préviens juste.

- Ouais bah occupe-toi de ton cul et de celui de ta voisine et on en reparlera après !

- Très bien Mademoiselle, puisque vous ne semblez pas vous entendre avec votre voisin, vous allez changer de place !

VICTOIRE !

-Vous allez à côté de Kimberly.

Je regarde pour voir la tête de ma nouvelle voisine et …

_Oh putain …_

Vie de merde !

Je me retrouve à côté d'une autre blondasse décolorée avec des seins qui tombent sur la table.

G.E.N.I.A.L.E !

- Salut ! Moi c'est Kimberly !

_Sans blague ?_

- Salut.

- Et toi ?

- Bella.

- Oh j'avais jamais entendu ce prénom j'aime beaucoup !

- J'en ai autant rien à foutre que toi de ta première pipe !

- ….

J'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?

_On dirait bien…_

Et merde !

La matinée passa lentement trèèèèès lentement … Je n'ai pas eu d'autres Cullen dans mes cours.

_C'est déjà ça !_

Ouais …

Arrive l'heure fatidique…

_La cantine…_

Je remplis mon plateau d'une très mauvaise foi et essaye d'échapper aux Cullen.

- Bella ! Par ici !

Fuck !

Je me dirige vers leur table et me retrouve assise entre Alice et un blond qui avait l'air assez sympa.

_Ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !_

- Alors Bella, je te présente Jasper …

Le fameux « blond ».

- … Mon petit ami, ensuite Edward tu connais, Rosalie, la copine d'Emmett que tu connais aussi et aussi la sœur de Jasper.

Rosalie est …

_Pas moche hein ?_

Ouais, je dirai même qu'elle est magnifique… Mais je vais garder ça pour moi…

_En même temps vu comment elle te regarde tu ne pourras pas lui dire grand-chose !_

Si ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes je ne serais plus de ce monde…

_R.I.P …_

- … Bella ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

_La tête dans les nuages !_

Vaut mieux ça que dans le cul !

… _Pas faux …_

- Donc je te demandais comment était ta matinée ?

FANTASTIQUE !

- Bien…

- Tu as quoi comme cours après ?

- Anglais …

- Ah cool tu as cours avec Rosalie !

_Oh oui c'est génial !_

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y accompagner et faire comme si je t'aimais bien !

_Ça, c'est fait …_

Mais je vais lui faire avaler son visage parfait à miss parfaite là !

_Vas-y et puis coupe-lui ses cheveux parfaits et ses habits parfaits !_

Ça me déprime, y'a trop de parfait dans ta phrase …

_Bah y'a pas d'autres adjectifs pour la décrire …_

Je peux pleurer ?

_Je t'en prie, je t'offre les mouchoirs …_

Le reste de la journée… et bien était exactement pareil que le matin…

_C'est-à-dire une catastrophe…_

Je me prépare à démarrer pour aller chercher Aaron.

_T'as pas l'impression que c'est trop calme ?_

Bah si tu te la fermais peut-être que …

_Mais non réfléchis bien !_

… MERDE, ALICE !

_Il y a encore de l'espoir pour te sauver !_

- Bah alors Bella tu allais partir sans moi ?

- Moi ? Non jamais !

_Bouh la menteuse elle est amoureuse !_

Tais-toi !

Tout le long du trajet elle m'a cassé les pieds avec son Jazzy, si parfait ! Il est si beau, gentil, attentionné, blablabla !

_Il est juste mou ouais !_

- Au fait Bella, j'avais oublié mais ce soir tu ne pourras pas rester parce que mes parents ont des invités …

*_Fais la danse de la victoire*_

Dieu m'a finalement entendue !

_Ouais ou il a eu pitié de toi !_

Mets-la en veilleuse !

- Ah bah c'est pas grave, une prochaine fois !

_Ou jamais Mouhahaha !_

On arrive enfin à la villa des Cullen, la Volvo d'Edward est déjà garée.

- Au fait Alice, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée avec Edward ?

- Bah il a promis à sa blondasse de la raccompagner et comme je l'aime pas …

_Pigeon service bonjour, Bella à votre service que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Alice toque. La porte s'ouvre sur…

_Apollon !_

Edward…

- Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher Aaron !

- Aaron ?

- Mais oui ! Le petit qui est dans la maison !

- On a un petit dans la maison ?

*_Fais le bruit d'un avion qui atterrit* Il a du mal Eddychou hein !_

- Bah oui imbécile ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Non Alice, je suis monté directement dans ma chambre.

- Mon pauvre frère, tu es irrécupérable !

_Comme toi ! Qui se ressemble, s'assemble !_

La ferme !

- C'est ton petit frère Aaron ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça !

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Et merde !

* * *

**Hello !**

**Voilà le chapitre comme prévu ! Je voulais encore m'excuser pour le retard que n'en ait plus un ! Et vous dire un GRAND merci car j'ai vu mon nombre de visites explosé et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes.**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Celestin : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu as autant aimé ma fiction ! Un chef d'œuvre, je ne pense pas mais merci XOXO Eli.**

**Zoé : Me frappes pas s'il te plait ? (A)**

**Bon et à bien à très bientôt sur mon autre fiction !**

**XO XO Eli !**


	11. Chapter 11

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir autant de poisse ?

_T'as du être un démon dans une autre vie !_

C'est pas possible autrement !

J'attrape Aaron et le calle sur ma hanche.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Viiii ! (M)a(m)ie et Papy ont éyé très gentils !

Y'en au moins un qui profite de cette merde !

_On dit toujours que l'enfance est la plus belle période…_

Ouais fin ça dépend pour qui ! Parce que pour moi c'était pas une partie de plaisir !

_C'est dans un cas GENERAL !_

- Papy ? Mamie ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Langage Edward !

- Je m'en fou putain ! Je vais te poser une putain de question : est-ce que c'est mon fils ?

… _Hein ?_

Mais il est carrément con !

- Ton fils ? Mais réfléchis un peu nom d'un p'tit bonhomme ! Comment il pourrait être ton fils putain ?

- Bah euh… Je sais pas comme il appelle mes parents papy et mamie…

- Mais Esmé t'a bercé trop près du mur ou quoi ? C'est juste parce qu'il les aime bien !

- Ah …

- T'as vraiment pas la lumière à tous les étages putain !

- Be(y)a tu (d)is beau(c)oup de (g)ros mots !

- Désolée bébé je suis énervée !

_Y'a de quoi avec trou duc !_

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il passe ici ? s'écria Esmé en accourant

Génial il manquait plus que ça !

_Bouuuh tu vas te faire gronder vilaine_ !

- Edward a juste émis l'hypothèse qu'il soit le père d'Aaron alors qu'on sait tous que c'est complètement stupide !

- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune pour être ton fils poussin …

- Maman !

- Mais quoi ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça c'est gênant !

_Oh le pauvre chou est gêné !_

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant la dedans surtout devant Bella !

_Nous non plus tiens !_

- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours connu avec ce petit surnom !

Il me lança un regard furieux !

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

- Bon et bien c'est pas qu'on s'emmerde mais on va y aller !

- Pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas manger avec nous ? Mes invités ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute ! Ça serait une belle occasion pour mieux faire connaissance avec les autres !

_Oh oui quelle belle occasion nous avons là !_

Oh pitié tout mais pas le repas familial !

- J'aurai bien aimé mais il y a les filles et Alec ça ferait de trop !

- Ce n'est pas un problème Bella ! S'il te plait pour une fois que j'ai l'opportunité de réunir ma famille !

_Où et comment se faire démonter ses arguments en une seule phrase ! T'es cuite ma vieille ! Le coup du regard larmoyant marque ta défaite … Abandonne !_

Merci de ton soutien conscience de merde !

_Hé ho je mérite le respect ! Je ne fais que t'exposer la vérité et le droit chemin !_

J'ai fait tellement de conneries dans ma vie que ton foutu chemin doit être tordu !  
_  
C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu marches pas droit !_

Haha hilarant !

_J'ai peut-être un humour de merde mais en attendant c'est pas moi qui ais l'air d'une conne qui fait attendre Esmé pour me les farcir avec ton putain de chemin pas droit !_

Merde pensais-je en revenant à la réalité. Ils étaient tous en train de me fixer curieusement en attendant ma réponse à part Aaron qui essayait de me foutre une de mes mèches de cheveux dans le pif !

Double merde !

- Euh …

_M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E ! Toute cette attente pour ça !_

Oh je t'emmerde !

- Je suppose que j'ai plus qu'à appeler Alec !

- Merci Bella cria Esmé tout en sautillant partout !

Alice sort de ce corps !

_C'est flippant ! _

Je compose le numéro d'Alec. Il va me tuer …

- Allo ?

- Ouais c'est moi !

_J'ai jamais compris ce principe ! « C'est moi » mais pas la peine de dire ça c'est I.N.U.T.I.L.E !_

- Je me doute, pourquoi t'es pas encore là ?

- Et bien j'ai été retenue …

- Par qui ?

- Les Cullen, ondoitmangerchezeuxcesoir

- Quoi ? J'ai strictement rien pigé Bella !

- J'ai dit on doit manger chez eux ce soir

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

J'aimerai bien …

_Ca va barder pour ton cul !_

- Non …

- Si tu te fous de ma gueule Bella ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas aller chez des gens que je connais pas !

- Baaah c'est pas totalement des étrangers puisque tu connais Carlisle et Esmé …

- Joue pas sur les mots !

- Bon écoute j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être là non plus mais je pouvais pas dire non à Esmé !

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non, elle m'a fait le coup de la réunion familial et des larmes !

- Ah dur …

- Donc tu ramènes ton cul et c'est tout !

- Tu fais chier Bells !

- Je sais que tu m'aimes je m'aime aussi !

- Et narcissique en plus de ça !

- Dis celui qui passe des HEURES dans la salle de bain !

- Je préfère ça qu'y passer 5 minutes et avoir ta tête !

_Allez BIM !_

Espèce de …

Bip bip. Il avait raccroché. Oh le connard. J'aurai sa peau !

Je soupire et retourne dans la maison.

_Dans la gueule du loup tu veux dire !_

Ouais bref Enfer me voilà !

_Mais non tu vas passer une bonne soirée …. Ou pas hahahaha !_

Misère de misère, ca va être une longue soirée !

* * *

**Eum bonsoir ? Oui je sais j'avais dit aux vacances mais Eli sans retard ne serait plus Eli hein ? BREF ! Me revoilà ! ET on n'est pas en vacances, je fais des progrès génial non ? Vous pouvez remercier mon bac de physique-chimie svt qui m'a redonné l'inspiration d'un seul coup ! Etrange parce que je n'aime pas ces matières … BREF ! Je vous dis une bonne année 2012 très en retard profitez bien et tout le blablabla !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Aurélie : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**Cassy : Merci de ta review ! Tu n'auras pas ta réponse à ta question tout de suite haha ! Patience patience ! Je suis sadique je sais ! bref XO XO Eli**

**Sinthya Delgado Castro : Merci pour la review ! Ca fait plaisir ! XO XO Eli**

**Slnia : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite tant attendue trop d'ailleurs mais bon :p J'espère que ça te plaira XO XO Eli**

**Voilà ! Donc on se retrouvera je ne sais pas quand si l'autre fiction et sur L'île de la Tentation avant que je revienne mettre fin à votre supplice désolée :p ! Bref prenez soin de vous !**

**PS : Vous voulez une adresse e-mail pour que vous puissiez m'e crier dessus pour mon retard et me motiver avec vos pitits mots gentils ? :p**

**PSPS : RIP Whitney Houston !**

**Zoubiiiiiiiiis !**


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me sens totalement conne …

_Bah moi je trouve que tu te fonds plutôt dans le paysage ! Comme une plante verte !_

Merci ça me va droit au cœur !

_Mais de rien je suis là pour te dire la vérité !_

Esmé me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé juste en face du sien pendant qu'elle joue avec Aaron.

_Vous voulez quelqu'un pour occuper un espace dans votre maison ? Demandez à Bella !_

Des portières de voiture claquent.

_DEBARQUEMENT ! *cours se cacher*  
_

C'est parti !

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper entrent dans la pièce bruyamment.

- Elle est bizarre ! s'exclame Jasper

- Elle a juste un humour bizarre pas que quoi en faire un couscous ! réplique Emmett

- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper ! Cette Bella va tout bousculer dans notre vie ! Elle réapparait comme une fleur et Papa et Maman l'accueillent les bras ouverts ! s'énerve Rosalie.

_Tes oreilles doivent siffler non ?  
_

Il y a pas que ça qui siffle !

Esmé se racle la gorge et ils se rendent enfin compte de ma présence. Ils sont mal à l'aise sauf Rosalie

_Une poufiasse reste une poufiasse !_

Aaron en voyant des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, prend peur et vient en courant vers moi. Je le calle sur mes genoux et le rassure en lui caressant le dos. Bizarrement, en voyant la réaction d'Aaron, Rosalie semble coupable.

Tiens tiens, intéressant ! Madame adore les enfants !

_Bah c'est sûr qu'avec vous elle va être servie !  
_

En attendant, j'ai trouvé son point faible à cette reine des glaces !

- Dans la cuisine. MAINTENANT ! dit Esmé entre ses dents

Ils baissent tous le regard vers le sol et se dirigent vers la cuisine. Esmé m'offre un sourire d'excuse et claque la porte de la cuisine.

_Maman est en colère contre ses poussins !  
_

Justiiice !

- Be(y)a ?

- Ouaip ?

- Pou(r)quoi (m)a(m)ie est en coyère ?

- Parce qu'ils ont dit des choses pas gentilles !

- Et (c)'est qui ?

- Les enfants de Papy et Mamie !

C'est au tour d'Alice et d'Edward d'apparaître dans la pièce.

_Le duo infernal !  
_

Génial, ma vie est tellement pourrie !

- Bah ils sont passés où ? demande Alice

- Dans la cuisine avec Esmé.

- Ils ont fait quelque chose de mal je suppose ?

_Bravo Sherlock !_

- Des choses sur moi rien de grave !

_Attends attends ! Est-ce que tu es en train de défendre Barbie et Boucle d'Or ?  
_

Oui ?

_Mais t'as un souci mental toi ! T'as pas tout à la bonne place c'est pas possible !  
_

Bah j'allais pas les enfoncer alors qu'ils sont déjà dans la merde !

_Bah bien sûr que si attends ! Ils te traitent dans ton dos et toi tu les accueilles les bras ouverts ?_ _C'est le monde à l'envers !_

La sonnerie retentit et je reçois un texto d'Alec me disant qu'ils sont là. Edward va lui ouvrir.

Haaaan le poisse !

Quand ils reviennent dans la pièce, Alec et Edward se fusillent du regard.

_Ca va être sympa la soirée si personne ne s'entend !_

- Salut Alec. Dit Alice

Pour une fois je voudrais l'embrasser pour avoir comblé ce blanc !

- Content de te revoir Alice !

Il vient s'asseoir enfin se jeter à côté de moi en me chuchotant.

- Tu me dois une faveur Belly !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je sais pas encore ! Je te dirai plus tard !

_Bien sûr ! Bella plante verte reste à votre service 24h/24h 7 jours/7 !_

Les filles se mettent à me raconter leur journée en détails jusqu'à leur menu de ce midi. C'était devenu notre rituel. Bizarrement Alina qui est assez réservée, se met à parler à Edward comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Elle lui raconte l'histoire de sa poupée et le pire c'est qu'il semblait intéressé !

_Comme si le fait que sa poupée prenait un bain pouvait être intéressant !  
_

Il sait parfaitement mentir en tout cas ! Même moi je n'y aurai vu que du feu !

_En même temps vu ta mentalité digne d'une gamine de 5 ans !_

Je t'emmerde ok ?

_Pas de soucis !_

Esmé et les trois débiles reviennent dans la pièce. Elle a dû leur passer un sacré savon !

_Tant mieux ! On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème !_

Depuis quand tu es devenue philosophique ?

_Depuis que j'ai réalisé que ton cas était désespéré ! J'ai dû trouver une échappatoire pour éviter que tu me rendes chèvre ! bèèèh !_

Je pense qu'il y a pas que mon cas qui est désespéré !

Tout le monde s'assoit sur les canapés. Je me retrouve entre Edward et Rosalie.

Ô joie !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir autant de malchance hein ?

Je vois Rosalie en train de me fixer.

Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut Blondie encore ?

_Rien ! Je pense que la seule chose qui l'intéresse sur toi c'est Aaron !_

Oooh. Tant pis j'aurais essayé !

_L'espoir fait vivre !_

Je l'observe à mon tour en lui faisant passer le message que si elle le touche je lui bouffe la main.

Wow wow ! On va se calmer la cannibale ! Tu peux juste la frapper !

C'était une façon de parler rohh ! Remarque il parait que la chair humaine a un gout de poulet !

Euuurk ! J'en ai la nausée ! AU SECOURS SAUVEZ-MOI DE CETTE FOLLE ! * se met à courir partout en agitant les bras en l'air*

Aaron qui se sent observé sort sa tête de ma poitrine et fixe Barbie avec ses grands yeux bleus.

- (T)u es qui ?

- Je m'appelle Rosalie et toi ?

Ohh nooon il ne doit surtout pas pactiser avec l'ennemi !

- Je peux (p)as pa(r)ler aux yens que ye connais pas !

Alléluia il est trop intelligent !

Ouais bah c'est bien le seul ! Pauvre gamin !

_Mais si on apprenait à se connaître, tu pourrais me parler non ?_

Ca c'est pas fair play d'embrouiller un petit de 4 ans !

_SORCIERE ! * fait une croix avec ses doigts*_

Aaron se met à réfléchir très fort.

Bah il va surement me demander mon avis non ?

_S'il est aussi intelligent que tu le dis non !_

- Vii !

Que je sois damnée !

_Elle l'a carrément ensorcelé !_

Karma de merde !

- Alors je commence à parler de moi et après c'est ton tour d'ac ?

- (d)'ac !

_Je pense que tu vas finir ta vie toute seule sans aucun ami !_

J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup !

_Non mais sérieusement même Aaron a plus d'amis que toi en seulement 4 ans d'existence ! Tu trouves ça normal ?_

Bah je suis asociale j'y peux rien !

_J'ai tellement envie de pleurer de désespoir pour toi que mes larmes inonderaient toute la pièce !_

Blondie et Aaron se mettent à discuter ensemble. Ils s'entendent tellement bien qu'Aaron m'a lâchement abandonné pour aller sur ses genoux !

Mon propre bébé m'abandonne !

Commence à te poser des questions !

- Bella ? m'interpelle Edward.

Oh non pas lui j'en ai eu assez pour la journée je crois non ?

_Apparemment le sort a décidé de s'acharner contre toi aujourd'hui !_

Je veux rentrer chez mooooooi !

_T'as pas réussi à dire non à Esmé ? Bah reste dans ta merde ma petite !_

T'es vraiment la pire conscience qu'il soit ! Tu m'enfonces dès que tu peux !

_Oh vilaine que je suis ! Je sers justement à te dire la réalité aussi dure soit-elle ! *prend la voix du roi Triton* QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI ! Ok je sors !_

Et bien je me passerai bien de tes commentaires à la noix de coco !

_Très bien je saurai m'en souvenir en temps voulu !_

Fais donc ça !

- Toujours dans tes pensées comme d'habitude !

- Je suis désolée pour toi si tu ne sais pas utiliser le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau !

- J'aime quand tu es en colère !

_Un SM ! J'aurais du m'en douter !_

- Cool, écris un bouquin pour raconter tout ça !

- J'y manquerai pas !

- Bon les enfants nous allons passer à table ! s'exclame Esmé !

_Géniale, allons nous goinfrer tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_

Je sens que ça va être un repas familial mouvementé !

Mais n'oublie pas ! DEUX MONDES, UNE SEULE FAMIIIIIIIIIILLE !

Oh fuck !

* * *

**Bien le bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour votre soutien avec vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et mis en favoris ! Pour la première j'ai tenu le délai que j'avais dit sur mon autre fiction ! *fait la danse de la victoire* !**

**J'essayerai d'allonger ce chapitre si je peux demain pour ma dernière soirée avant mon voyage en Chine ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Twilight addict : Merci pour la review, je suis fière du succès de la voix intérieure ! XO XO Eli**

**Alex : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant lol ! XO XO Eli**

**: Merci pour la review ! Voici la suite XO XO Eli !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse pour regarder Titanic et pleurer un bon coup :p !**

**A demain peut-être !**

**XO XO Eli**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

Qui a dit que le repas était un moment de détente en famille ?

_Quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi apparemment haha !_

Ah bah ça c'est certain ! Mais en même temps comment pourrai-je être détenue alors que presque toutes les personnes qui sont à la table me détestent ?

_Toutes les personnes ? Euuuh je crois que tu ne sais pas compter ma grande ! Il y en a seulement deux !_

Ouais bah la reine des glaces compte pour plusieurs personnes !

_Pourtant, pour l'instant elle s'en fout complétement de toi vu qu'Aaron la fascine !_

J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il m'ait laissé tomber comme ça ! J'avais besoin de lui pour me soutenir et il est parti pactiser avec l'ennemi !

_Il a 4 ans, en quoi voulais-tu qu'il t'aide tête de gland ?_

Baaah il pouvait au moins rester sur moi non ?

_Mais il en a rien à faire que ta vie soit pourrie ! Lui dès qu'il a l'occasion de se faire des potes, il la prend et il a bien raison !_

Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et de me rappeler à quel point la vie d'Aaron est vachement meilleure que la mienne !

_Quand tu veux chérie !  
_

- Be(y)a, on (p)eut aller aux (t)oiyettes ?

Je pleurs maintenant ou j'attends ? Je ne lui sers qu'à aller faire pipi et le nourrir… WHAT THE FUCK ?

_C'est dur hein de se rendre compte qu'on sert qu'à faire de la merde ? C'est le cas de le dire hahahahaha_

Ha. Ha. Ha qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !

_Ah bah carrément hahahahaha *se roule par terre*  
_

- Bien s…

- … Tu veux que je t'y emmène Loulou ?

JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE CETTE BLONDASSE DE MERDE !

_Elle veut même aller aux toilettes avec lui ? Respect blondie !_

IL Y A PAS DE RESPECT QUI TIENNE ! ELLE POURRAIT ME DEMANDER MON AVIS MERDE ! ELLE SE PREND POUR QUI CETTE BLONDASSE ? JE VAIS LA REMETTRE A SA PLACE CETTE VIEILLE BARBIE DE MERDE !

_On se calme Bella Swan ! Prends une grande inspiration et cherche ton chakra interne * se met en position de yoga*_

Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton chakra de mes deux ?

_Oui oui je crois que je vois très bien où … * cours se cacher*_

ALORS C'EST QUI LE SEXE FORT ?

… _euh techniquement je n'ai pas de sexe vu que je suis une conscience ou si tu veux absolument m'attribuer un sexe et bien je serai une fille comme toi vu que je suis ta conscience !_

...

_C'était pas le moment d'étaler ma science c'est ça ?..._

Tu as tout compris …

_Ok je me la ferme …_

Bonne idée pour une fois ! Bon prépare toi pour le spectacle je vais me la faire cette Barbie de merde !

_Oh mamma mia… *se cache les yeux avec les yeux et regarde à travers ses doigts*  
_

- Euh excuse-moi mais je crois que c'est à MOI qu'il a demandé !

- Ouais mais il avait peut-être peur de me demander !

ET MA MAIN DANS TA GUEULE, CA VA FAIRE PEUR AUSSI OU PAS ?

- Vu qu'il est sur TES genoux, je pense qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur de toi !

- Ouais fin on va pas en faire tout un plat, je vais aller aux toilettes avec lui pendant que toi tu… papotes

_Oulala ça va barder …_

NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE INSINUE CELLE LA ? QUE JE PRENDS PAS SOIN DE LUI ? QUE JE M'ECLATE ICI ? BORDEL DE BABIBEL QUELLE ESCALOPE CELLE LA ! JE VAIS ME LA FAIRE !

- Que je « papote » ? Alors on va tout de suite mettre les points sur les i et les i sur les points, JE NE PAPOTE PAS C'EST CLAIR ? ET SI AARON VEUT QUE JE L'EMMENE AUX TOILLETTES, JE L'EMMENE C'EST CLAIR ?

- … euh comme du Crystal

Alors, c'est qui le patron ?

_Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas c'est toi qui a hurlé sur cette pauvre fille qui voulait simplement emmener un enfant de 4 ans sur les toilettes et c'est toi que tout le monde regarde comme si tu étais un OVNI _

Argh, je viens encore de me faire remarquer c'est ça ?

- Et bien on dirait bien que oui comme d'habitude !

Forcément, la seule fois où je pense à voix haute, il y en a qu'un seul pour faire des remarques de merde

_*roulement de tambours* EDWAAAAAARD _

En plein dans le mile !

_Comme si ça te dérangeait !_

Oui parce que c'est vraiment pas le moment tu vois !

_Ah donc quand c'est le moment, ça te dérange pas ?_

Si parce que c'est jamais le bon moment quand Edward ouvre sa bouche !

_Pas faux …  
_

- On t'a pas sonné balais à chiotte !

- Pouah, il faut que tu grandisses Bella ! C'était des vannes qu'on sortait quand on était petits !

- Scuzi de me mettre à ton niveau !

- Ouais ouais c'est ça !

Il commence à me courir sur le haricot lui aussi !

_Qui aime bien châtie bien !_

Tu te souviens quand on a parlé il y a même pas une minute du timing pourri ?

_Ouais et ?_

ET bien là c'est pas le moment, VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT !

_Ok ok, on reste calme !_

JE SUIS CALME !

_Oh oui totalement !  
_

- Bon je peux emmener Aaron aux toilettes ou tu vas encore me péter un câble dessus ?

Ah bah oui c'est ça ! Fais-moi passer pour la méchante !

- Je t'en prie et emmène la brosse à chiotte au cas où!

- Classe Bella, classe !

- Je t'ai pas sonné Edward.

- Bah en même temps j'ai pas de sonnette !

Et c'est moi qui a un humour pourri ?

_Ouais là j'avoue que l'élève a dépassé le maitre !_

Et haut la main !

- Bah il aurait mieux valu pour toi, ça aurait rempli le vide que tu as dans ta tête étant donné que tu n'as pas de cerveau !

ET TOC ! On fait moins le malin hein !

_Je crois que tu l'as vexé !_

Tant mieux !

_Non mais genre vraiment vexé … Il a l'air vraiment énervé _

Ouais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air serein !

_SAUVE QUI PEUT !  
_

-J'ai peut-être pas de cerveau mais je vais à l'école et je n'ai pas 3 enfants à charge alors que je ne suis même pas encore majeur !

_WHAT ? C'est quoi ce connard ?  
_

- PARDON ? TU AS DIT QUOI LA ?

- TU M'AS TRES BIEN ENTENDU !

- NON MAIS QUEL SALOP ! Pour ta gouverne JE vais également à l'école, j'ai arrêté et alors ? C'est pour ça que tu te sens plus intelligent ? Mais loin de là tu es con comme un gland ! J'ai 3 enfants et alors ? Je ne les regrette absolument pas même si j'ai galéré ! J'ai au moins servi à quelque chose dans ma vie je les ai sauvé d'une vie de merde ! Ils ont peut-être pas la vie de rêve que tu as mais ils ont une vie à peu près descente ! C'est toi qui ose me juger après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à un merci ou à ce que tu me voues un culte mais un peu de reconnaissance ça serait trop de demander ? Si je n'étais pas intervenue tu ne serais pas là où tu es maintenant ! Alors évite de me juger s'il te plait surtout que tu es très loin de pouvoir le faire !

- Ouais bah je suis sûr que je m'en serai sorti même sans toi !

- EDWARD ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? J'ai invité Bella et ses enfants pour que je puisse passer un moment avec tous ceux que j'aime et tu es en train de tout gâcher ! Je croyais que tout allait mieux entre vous !

Génial, merci Edward d'avoir mis en colère Esmé !

_Nan mais quel connard celui-là ! Je vais me le faire !_

Tu es dans ma tête tu te souviens ?

_Ouais c'est vrai … Bah occupe-toi de lui alors !  
_

- J'essaye de faire que tout va mieux mais Bella me renvoie tout à la figure à chaque fois ! J'en ai marre à la fin ! Je voudrai qu'on retrouve notre complicité d'avant mais elle fait rien pour arranger les choses !

MAIS QUEL TOUPET !

_Genre tout est de ta faute !  
_

- PARDON ? Tout est de ma faute ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? …

_Aaaah tu avais réussi à ne pas utiliser de gros mots !_

Ouais bah de la merde ça fait trop du bien de lui hurler dessus !

_C'est vrai ! CONTINUE *mange du popcorn*  
_

- … genre tout est de ma faute ! Tu es autant fautif que moi ! Tu m'envoies aussi des piques à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! Et tu veux qu'on retrouve une complicité ? Bah évite de me balancer des conneries comme tu viens de le faire !

- … Bella attends !

- Non j'en ai assez entendu je me barre !

- Mais Bella …

- … désolée Esmé mais je crois que j'en ai assez entendu !

Pour niquer l'ambiance, appeler Edward Cullen !

_Quel naze ce mec je te jure !_

Bon c'est bien beau mais maintenant je suis dans la rue et je suis toute seule …

_Ouais t'aurais dû demander les clés de la voiture à Alec quand même !_

C'est toi qui est censée être la plus raisonnable de nous deux je te rappelle !

_Bah il faut savoir ! Quand je parle pas tu râles et quand je parle tu râles aussi !_

Bah c'est pas de ma faute si tu as un timing pourri !

_Ouais bah alors arrête de me gueuler dessus mémère !_

Ouais bah c'est pas toi qui te retrouves à errer dans la rue comme une SDF !

_Bah remarque avec ta tête on va peut-être te donner des sous ! Tu fais tellement pitié !_

Merci … Tu me remontes le moral tiens !

_Je sais je sais * se jette des fleurs*  
_

-BELLAA !

- …

- BELLA ! ATTENDS-MOI BORDEL !

- ….

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ARRETE TOI !

_Sinon je crois que tu vas avoir des ajouts Facebook ce soir !_

Ouais vive l'anonymat !

- Casse-toi Edward

- Non mais attends je dois te parler

- Je m'en tape comme de ma première culotte !

- Elle était comment ?

- Tu crois que je m'en souviens triple imbécile ?

Quel con je te jure !

_Je dirai plutôt que c'est un fétichiste de tes culottes !_

Ouais… Je suis pas sure !

_Rhoo le coquin !_

T'es en manque toi pas vrai ?

_Bah ça fait longtemps quand même …_

Ouais fin on a profité du bon de réduction qu'Alex nous a filé dans sa boutique …

_Ah ouais __… J'adore nos nouveaux joujoux_ !

- Bella, je voulais m'excuser …

_Bah tiens, ça m'étonne ça dis donc !  
_

- Garde ta salive Edward. Je sais que tu t'excuses parce qu'Esmé t'a demandé de le faire mais ça sert à rien de le faire si tu le penses pas !

- Mais si je le pense !

Je le regarde perplexe

- Bon d'accord c'est Esmé qui m'a forcé à venir m'excuser aussi rapidement mais je l'aurai fait même si elle me l'avait pas demandé … Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Pour moi, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Malgré tout ce que tu as traversé tu es devenue une personne bien et je t'admire pour ça ...

_*joue du violon* Ahhh comme c'est romantique !_

CHUT ! Laisse-moi profiter !

_*essuie ses larmes*  
_

- … j'ai vraiment été con de te dire ça …

_Un peu mon n'veu !  
_

- … et je m'excuse ! Je sais que c'est pas une raison mais ton retour à tout chamboulé dans ma vie, j'attendais ça avec tellement d'impatience !

- Ouais on dirait pas …

- Je t'assure que si ! Depuis que tu es partie je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Je ne me suis jamais remis d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie comme ça d'un seul coup. C'est toi qui m'a aidé à me construire et tu as raison sans toi je ne serai jamais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui et je ne sais même pas si ma mère serait encore en vie si tu n'avais pas été là …

_Mho qu'il est mignoooon  
_

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me pardonner pour qu'on reparte du bon pied ? Parce que ma meilleure amie me manque sérieusement !

_On se croirait dans un film fleur bleue ! Mais j'adooore ! Tu vas lui pardonner hein dit ?_

Mêle-toi de tes fesses !

_Rho t'es pas drôle !  
_

- Ecoute, j'apprécie tes excuses …

_Tu m'étonnes, manquerait plus que tu dises que ses excuses étaient merdiques _!

- … mais ça m'a vraiment fait mal ce que tu m'as dit … Je m'attendais pas à ça de toi parce que je croyais que tu serais la personne qui me jugerait jamais …

- … mais …

- … Laisse-moi finir !

_C'est qui le sexe fort ?  
_

- Et tu m'as déçu aujourd'hui … Je comprends que tu as vécu des choses difficiles mais moi aussi et pourtant je te claquerai pas les vérités de ta vie en pleine poire ! Bref je te pardonnerai un jour parce que tu restes Eddie mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite … Il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça …

- Je comprends …

_Mhooo il est déçu ! Viens là chéri je vais te réconforter moi !_

Calme des ardeurs tu veux ?

_Désolée mais il est trop hot !  
_

- Je vais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes Bella

_Ahhh je fonds ! Il est parfaiiit * bats des paupières *_

Tu m'aides pas là …

_Désolée mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix !_

Et bien tu devrais parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire !

_Depuis quand tu es plus censée que ta propre conscience ?_

Depuis que tu es tombée sous le charme d'Edward !

_Touché …. Mais comment tu as pu lui résister avec ses yeux de chat potté ?_

J'avais une conscience autrefois …

_Coulé !_

* * *

**Hello les girls !**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi après plus d'un an d'absence ! J'ai honte mais j'avais pas le temps avec le bac (que j'ai eu d'ailleurs :D, mention assez bien attention ça rigole plus !) et j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre parce que je n'avais pas d'idées du tout ! Bref maintenant que je vais en fac, je vais essayer de ne pas vous laisser aussi longtemps sans chapitre et puisque je me suis remise dans le bain ! Bref je vais ensuite travailler sur mes autres fictions maintenant ! ET oui je me suis lancée dans la traduction d'Harry Potter ! Si vous voulez aller faire un tour … Je ne suis pas très satisfaite en fin de compte mais bon je vais les finir ! Bref bref ça ne vous intéresse point !**  
**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai sur l'autre fiction mais ça ne devrait pas tarder parce que je me force à écrire ! Et oui juste pour vous ! Oui oui vous pouvez être flattés :p**

**Voili voilou merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes et en favoris ! Ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu en route**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**: Ouais Titanic mériterait une fin heureuse je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! En plus ils font mourir Léonardo DiCaprio ! Madre mia quelle erreur ! Mon pauvre Léo d'amour ! Oui oui je l'aime beaucoup au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué XD !**  
**Je suis désolée pour le problème de lecture je galère des fois et je crois que le site et moi on se comprend pas par fois haha ! Je vais vérifier à deux fois avant de publier pour que ça ne se reproduise plus :) ! Merci pour la review ça fait très plaisir :) ! XO XO Eli**

**alex : Et oui désolée mais le charme DiCaprio est trèèèèèèèès persuasif haha ! Merci pour la review XOXO Eli**

**Marianne : Désolée pour l'attente et voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review ! XO XO Eli**

***s'essuie le front* ça faire 3 heures (sans exagérer) que je suis dans la même position j'ai mal partout et j'ai faim ! Et oui je me laisse mourir de faim pour vous donner ce chapitre ! Fin vous le méritez bien !**

**Voilà les loulouttes ! Profitez du soleil et à bientôt ( pour de vrai cette fois :) !)**

**XO XO Eli !**

**PS : j'ai des soucis avec les espaces -" bref si tu voulais que je mette des parenthèses dès que Bella se parle avec elle-même et pas avec les autres dites moi :)**


End file.
